Dime Que Me Amas
by Our Requiem
Summary: Isabella Swan se ha mantenido 18 años sin hacer ningún amigo y sin tener novio. Un día, ella golpea a uno de los chicos más populares del instituto, Edward Cullen, por un malentendido. Y a partir de allí, las cosas se tornan... Interesantes.
1. Human

_Isabella Swan se ha mantenido 18 años sin hacer ningún amigo y sin tener novio. Un día, ella golpea a uno de los chicos más populares del instituto, Edward Cullen, por un malentendido. Y a partir de allí, las cosas se tornan... Interesantes._

**Historia basada en la trama de Kanae Hazuki, los personajes de Stephenie Meyer y alteraciones mías.**

_Beteado por OUR REQUIEM_

**Happy Reading!**

**Cap. 1 "Human" by Christina Perri**

* * *

—¿Te divertiste con la abuela, cariño? —me preguntó mi madre girando hacia el asiento trasero para verme.

En cuanto contemplo su rostro angelical, me doy cuenta que estoy soñando. Tengo 7 años y estoy jugando con mi muñeca favorita.

Contesto la pregunta de mi madre embozando una gran sonrisa y asintiendo repetidamente. Vamos de regreso a Chicago después de haber pasado algunos días con la abuela en Pittsburgh.

Papá canta a todo volumen la canción que suena en la radio haciendo reír a mi madre. Los dos son felices, su matrimonio de 10 años lo comprueba.

Llevamos más de cuatro horas en la carretera. Papá avanza un poco más lento de lo normal, la nieve cubre todo el pavimento, así que opta por ir con precaución aunque implique llegar más tarde a casa.

—El clima no parece mejorar, ¿verdad? —dice mi madre soltando un suspiro y abrazándose su vientre abultado. Su complexión es delgada, pero con su embarazo de 7 meses, luce como si estuviese escondiendo un balón de futbol bajo su ropa.

—¿Cómo se está comportando el bebé? —pregunta papá soltando su mano derecha del volante para acariciar a mi futuro hermano o hermana.

—Quietecito, como siempre —sonríe mi madre. Nuevamente, se gira para encararme—. ¿Qué te parece si llegando hacemos unos deliciosos panqueques? Creo que al bebé que caerían bien.

—¿Puedo ponerles mermelada de piña? —pregunto emocionada. Mi madre emboza una sonrisa y me contesta que puedo ponerles lo que yo quiera.

—Reneé —la llama papá. Su voz suena seria. Ella mira al frente y una mueca de horror reemplaza su sonrisa.

La carretera de sólo dos carriles es invadida por un gran tráiler que zigzaguea de un lado a otro a unos metros de nosotros.

—¿Está ebrio? —pregunta ella alterada.

—Creo que se averiaron sus frenos.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer?

—Isabella, ponte el cinturón —me ordena papá con frialdad. Su cambio de humor me desconcierta. Le pregunto qué es lo que sucede y me grita furioso que obedezca y ate mi cinturón.

—Mami —lloro ante el grito. Ella me ignora, su vista sigue al frente.

—¡Detente! —le exige a papá—. Nos va a golpear.

Sólo tenemos dos opciones, y ninguna nos da buenas posibilidades. Uno: papá detiene el auto y el tráiler nos golpea de frente aplastándonos por completo; o dos: papá continua avanzando, el tráiler nos golpea sacándonos de la carretera y aventándonos al barranco.

No hay tiempo para idear una tercera opción. Papá sabe lo que nos espera. Decide seguir avanzando a la velocidad con la que hemos ido desde que abandonamos la casa de la abuela.

Mi madre comienza a llorar y a frotar frenética su vientre. Papá toma su mano y la enlaza con fuerza.

—Cierra tus ojitos, mi niña —me pide mi madre soltando un par de lágrimas—. Todo estará bien, ¿de acuerdo?

Su voz no logra tranquilizarme, pero decido obedecerla y cerrar los ojos.

Oscuro. Todo es oscuro.

—¡Bella! —grita mi madre desde sus entrañas.

Es en ese momento cuando abro los ojos y me despierto de la terrible pesadilla. Mi respiración está entrecortada, mi frente perlada de sudor. Restriego las manos sobre mi rostro tratando de eliminar los recuerdos.

Y es que no fue una pesadilla. Son memorias. Memorias del día que mi madre falleció junto con el bebé que, nos enteramos días después, sería un varoncito.

El conductor del tráiler también falleció. Después de sacarnos de la carretera, siguió su curso hasta estamparse con un gran muro de rocas y perder la vida.

Mi papá se rompió su pierna izquierda con el impacto y yo solamente tuve que usar collarín y gasas por algunas semanas.

Tras el incidente, papá trató con todas sus fuerzas que nos mantuviéramos en la misma armonía como lo hacíamos con mamá, pero fue imposible. Él había perdido a su esposa y yo a mi madre.

Las cosas parecían ir mejorando pero cuando cumplí los 12 años, tuve que vivir un tiempo con mi abuela. Mi papá cayó en el alcohol y el Estado y Servicios Infantiles le impidieron estar a mi cuidado. Me mantuve en contacto con él durante ese periodo de separación. Papá quería enmendar las cosas, se lo debía a Reneé.

Afortunadamente, tres años después él logró liberarse del vicio y regresé a vivir con él.

Fue así como decidió que Chicago albergaba muchos recuerdos y que era tiempo de cambiar de aires. Optamos por vivir con mi abuela para mantenernos a su cuidado debido a su delicada salud. Al año siguiente, ella también dejó este mundo.

No todo fue tempestad en esas fechas. Un buen amigo de papá le propuso montar juntos un taller mecánico en el pueblo donde él vivía. Y fue así como terminé en Forks.

El pequeño pueblito no tiene mucho qué ofrecer. Y no es como si yo misma quisiera convivir con la gente que vive aquí.

En mi vida ha rondado mucho la soledad. Nunca he tenido amigos, mucho menos pareja. En mis antiguas escuelas era la típica nerd que se encerraba en la biblioteca a la hora del receso para estudiar o simplemente leer. Tampoco tenía mucho caso hacer amigos, con los constantes cuidados de mi abuela, opté por un par de semestres estudiar en casa. Y así lo seguiría haciendo si no fuese porque papá insistió en que entrara a la preparatoria local e intentara comportarme como cualquier chica de mi edad.

Después de hacer un repaso mental de toda mi vida, la alarma de mi celular resuena en toda la habitación devolviéndome a mi realidad: Es tiempo de levantarse e ir a clase.

En mi ventana comienzan a adentrarse los primeros rayos del amanecer. En cuanto me levanto, un par de ronroneos se hacen presentes. Rebusco entre mis sábanas hasta encontrarlo. Es "Otoño". Mi gato. Lo encontré cerca del taller de papá hace ya varios meses. Su pelaje es marrón y naranja, por eso su nombre.

Dejándolo dormir un poco más, dejo la habitación para ir directo al baño y tomar una ducha. Mientras me despojo de la piyama, contemplo mi cuerpo desnudo frente al espejo. Diría que no he sido bendecida con buenas curvas. Bajo mis ojos castaños se han formado un par de ojeras y mi cabello marrón, en definitiva, necesita un buen corte. Ahora alcanza a tapar mis pechos en su totalidad.

Dejo que el agua caliente me despeje de los recuerdos y me quedo allí bajo el chorro de agua por algunos minutos. El sonido es tranquilizante. Me hubiese quedado allí por más tiempo si no fuese por los gritos de papá.

—¡Bella! No vayas a terminarte el agua caliente.

Regreso a mi habitación para cambiarme de ropa. La preparatoria, a diferencia de otras escuelas en las que estudié, requiere uniforme obligatorio. Esto, en verdad, me beneficia. No es muy grato despertar cada mañana buscando la ropa adecuada para el día.

El uniforme es sencillo: falda negra, camisa blanca, chaleco grisáceo y saco negro. Los colores son algo deprimentes, pero todo el pueblo en sí lo es.

Dejo mi cabello húmedo suelto y bajo al primer piso para desayunar. Papá está guisándose un par de huevos fritos.

—Hija, buenos días —me saluda con una gran sonrisa—, ¿quieres que te cocine algo?

—No, gracias. Comeré un poco de cereal.

Tomo mi usual plato y el cartón de leche. Mi papá se sienta frente a mí y los dos degustamos de nuestros desayunos sin hablar.

Es gratificante que los dos estemos cómodos con el silencio.

Termino mi cereal y subo a mi habitación por mi mochila. En mi saco guardo mi iPod y bajo para despedirme de papá.

—Estaré toda la tarde con Billy en el taller —me hace saber.

—Nos vemos en la noche, entonces —digo antes de abandonar la casa.

El día luce cálido, no hay nubes en el cielo lo que significa que no lloverá, al menos por un rato, aunque el clima de Forks siempre es impredecible.

Me pongo mis audífonos y los sonidos a mí alrededor desaparecen.

Mi casa está a las afueras del pueblo, por lo que es necesario caminar un par de cuadras hasta la parada del autobús.

Allí se encuentran un trío de chicas con las que comparto clase de cálculo. No las saludo ni ellas a mí. Desde que llegué a este pueblo no he intentado crear vínculos y no es como si los demás parecieran querer crearlos conmigo. Ésta gente ha vivido aquí toda su vida, yo soy una intrusa. La nueva. La que no encaja.

Intento concentrarme en la música que resuena en mis audífonos, pero las risitas de las chicas son muy ruidosas.

—¿Ya la viste? —dice una de ellas.

—Escuché que la madre los abandonó a ella y a su papá por otro hombre —dice otra.

—¿En verdad? Yo escuché que están huyendo de la justicia —agrega la tercera.

Hablan de mí. De los estúpidos rumores que crearon los pueblerinos en cuanto papá y yo llegamos aquí.

En un principio lloraba cada vez que escuchaba cosas así, pero supongo que te vas acostumbrado a ignorarlos. O al menos eso trato.

Llega el autobús y al pagar mi pasaje, me sitúo en el lugar de siempre: La penúltima fila en el asiento junto a la ventana.

Las tres chicas se sientan justo detrás de mí, subo el volumen del iPod ignorando el resto de sus comentarios.

Las clases del día de hoy son aburridas, bueno no sólo las de hoy, las del todo el semestre: cálculo, biología, historia del arte, literatura, educación física, etc.

Antes de que pueda darme cuenta, la campana del almuerzo resuena por los pasillos y todos abandonan los salones antes de que los maestros den la indicación de que lo hagan.

Cuando el aula está vacía, tomo mis pertenencias y camino directo a la salida. La maestra Anna me sonríe antes de irme. Creo que se ha dado cuenta que prácticamente soy la única que le pone atención a sus clases de Ciencia Política.

Sin devolverle el gesto, abandono el lugar.

Justo a un lado de mi casillero, hay un grupito de chicas rubias. Siento su mirada fija en mí mientras me acerco. Fingiendo indiferencia, lo abro y reacomodo mis libros.

—Hey, Swan —se carcajea una—, ¿es verdad que nunca has tenido novio?

Todas se ríen como si eso fuese lo más gracioso del universo.

—La virgen de Swan —agrega otra.

¿En serio? ¿Eso fue un insulto? Me gustaría decirles que el decolorante de cabello ya les ha afectado el cerebro pero, para ser sincera, prefiero ahorrarme problemas.

Las chicas siguen riendo cuando abandono el pasillo y me dirijo a la cafetería.

Al abrirme paso en el lugar, puedo distinguir claramente los pequeños grupos que alberga la preparatoria: los geeks, los deportistas, las porristas, etc.

Tras comprar un emparedado y una botella de agua, me siento en mi mesa regular. Abro el libro de literatura del que debo hacer un ensayo y comienzo a leer dándole un par de mordidas al emparedado cada pocos segundos.

Justo delante de mí, hay dos personas conversando. Intento concentrarme en mi libro, e incluso considero ponerme los audífonos, sin embargo la curiosidad es más grande y presto atención a su conversación.

—Ayer fue alucinante. Yo intentaba quedar bien con todas esas chicas. Pero, como siempre, todas estaban interesadas en ti —dice Jasper Whitlock. Cursamos el mismo año. Su tez es blanca y su cabello rubio. No es muy alto.

—¿En verdad? Vaya. No lo noté —responde el cobrizo de ojos verdes.

—No te hagas el desentendido —rezonga Jasper—. La más guapa estuvo detrás de ti todo el tiempo. No me digas que no te diste cuenta.

—Lo lamento, hombre —ríe el cobrizo encogiéndose de hombros.

—Como sea. Y, ¿le diste tu número?

—No.

—¡¿Por qué no?! —la voz alterada de Jasper hace que pegue un respingo tanto el cobrizo como yo—. ¿Estás bromeando?

—¿A qué te refieres? —dice él— No tengo por qué darle mi número a cualquiera.

—Ella en verdad era guapa. Y lucía muy interesada en ti.

—Pues no, no se lo di.

—Qué desperdicio —dice Jasper negando con la cabeza.

—La chica no era nada especial. Me pareció como cualquier otra.

—¡Claro! Qué podía esperar del más popular de la escuela: Edward Cullen.

Incluso para mí no es sorpresa que Edward sea todo un donjuán. Nunca he cruzado alguna palabra con él y, a pesar de esto, prácticamente sé todo sobre su vida: Hijo mayor del matrimonio Cullen, Esme y Carlisle. Ambos trabajan en el hospital del pueblo, el padre como pediatra y la madre como cardióloga.

No voy a negar que es atractivo, sin embargo no es como si yo quisiera intentar algo con él a diferencia del resto de las alumnas.

—¿Estás siendo sarcástico? —ríe Edward.

—¿En serio no te pareció especial la chica de ayer? ¿O crees que todas son iguales?

—No es eso es sólo que…

—¡Edward! —se escucha un grito desde la puerta de la cafetería. Es Alice Brandon. Su altura es baja y su cabello negro toca delicadamente sus hombros. Creo que es una de las chicas más bonitas del plantel —. ¡Hola!

—¡Alice! —exclama Jasper abriendo sus brazos para recibirla con un abrazo. Sin embargo la pelinegra se pasa de largo y rodea a Edward por la cintura.

—¿Dónde estuviste ayer? —le reprocha Alice a Edward—. Marqué a tu casa y me dijeron que no estabas.

—Unas chicas de Port Angeles me invitaron a cenar con ellas —responde el cobrizo.

—Pudiste haberme invitado, ¿sabes?

—Lo lamento —dice Edward—. Lo haré la próxima vez.

—¿Lo prometes? —Alice pregunta haciendo un puchero.

—De acuerdo —el cobrizo le emboza una sonrisa torcida que la pelinegra no duda en imitar.

—Nos vemos en un rato. Adiós —dice ella antes de abandonar el recinto.

Jasper no se ha movido de su posición. Edward frunce el ceño confundido mientras que yo trato de ahogar una risita.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —le pregunta.

—¿Intentas quitarme a Alice? —lloriquea Jasper haciendo una mueca.

—¿Qué?

—Tú sabes que ella me encanta —dice el rubio—. Su cuerpo es irresistible.

—¿Acaso es lo único que te importa? —bufa Edward.

—¡Claro que no! No es sólo es. Ella es…

Jasper hace un ademán con las manos que hacen mover mi mesa. La botella de agua abierta cae en mis piernas mojando mi falda y mi libro.

—¡Perdón! —se disculpa Jasper. Al ver mi rostro, el suyo se contrae. No esperaba encontrarse con el mío—. Oh, vaya. Perdón. No fue a propósito.

No necesito sus disculpas, mi falda está empapada y mi libro arruinado. Me levanto de mi asiento furiosa y comienzo a recoger mis cosas para irme de allí cuanto antes.

—Qué rara —murmura Jasper pensando que no puedo escucharlo.

—¿Quién es ella? —pregunta Edward en un tono bajo.

—_¿No la conoces? Se llama Isabella Swan_ —susurra Jasper—. _Ella y su padre se mudaron aquí hace casi un año. Según sé, vive a las afueras del pueblo, cerca de la Reserva de La Push. Comparto una clase con ella. Aunque… Es rara. Nunca habla con nadie. Es del tipo de chicas introvertidas que no soporto._

Sin importarme lo que ellos digan, les dedico una última mirada asesina antes de huir.

—¿Qué? —le pregunta Jasper a Edward. Puedo sentir sus ojos en mi espalda.

—Nada —responde él—. Es… Interesante.

**XXX**

—_Un par de horas más y regreso a casa. Sólo dos clases más y estaré en casa_ —pienso tratando de buscar consuelo.

Después de permanecer el resto del receso encerrada en un cubículo del sanitario esperando a que mi falda se secara, voy de camino a mi casillero para tomar los libros de mis siguientes clases. En los altavoces de los pasillos se escucha un carraspeo y después la voz grave del director de la escuela.

Solicita que todos los alumnos vayamos de inmediato al auditorio para recibir algunos avisos.

Suspiro desanimada. Preferiría tomar educación física que asistir al estúpido meeting. Sin embargo, no me queda de otra más que obedecer.

Me coloco los audífonos antes de ponerme el saco. Ajusto el volumen y oculto el iPod en un bolsillo. Con suerte, ningún maestro me reprenderá por estar escuchando música durante la asamblea.

Camino despacio por los pasillos siguiendo de cerca a un par de grupos de chicos que se dirigen al auditorio. Es mejor permanecer callada y seguirlos a una distancia razonable que pedir indicaciones.

Una risa estruendosa rebasa el volumen de mis audífonos. Giro el rostro solo un poco para saber de donde proviene. A un par de metros detrás de mí, están Edward y Jasper con un cuarteto de chicas.

—¿Por qué hacen juntas a esta hora? —se queja Jasper cruzándose de brazos.

Bufo molesta recordando el incidente de hace unos minutos.

—_No vale la pena, Bella_ —pienso intentando relajarme.

Nos encaminamos hasta las escaleras. Algunas alumnas agarran sus faldas tableadas para aferrarlas a sus piernas. Sus faldas son tan cortas que no me extrañaría que con una simple brisa de aire, todo el mundo pudiese ver su ropa interior.

Una pelirroja a mi lado es sorprendida por Jasper que le sube la falda. Él le guiña el ojo y ella se sonroja soltando una risita tonta.

¿Están bromeando? ¿Acaso estos son los nuevos estándares para flirtear? Porque si es así, me mantendré soltera el resto de mis días, muchas gracias.

—Oye, oye. Estás siendo grosero —lo reprende Edward.

—Si no les gusta, usen faldas más largas —dice Jasper riéndose.

—Edward —llama la atención del cobrizo una chica morena—, escuché que saliste ayer con unas chicas de Port Angeles.

—¿Fue una cita a ciegas? —pregunta otra chica entrometiéndose en la conversación.

—¿Ah? No. Sólo fuimos a cenar.

—No es justo —dice la morena— ¿Por qué sales con ellas y con nosotras no?

—Podemos ir a cenar cuando quieran —responde Edward sonriente.

Subo decidida los primeros escalones, intentando dejar de ponerle atención a Jasper, Edward y su grupito de fans.

Estoy por llegar al segundo piso cuando siento un ligero jalón en la parte trasera de mi falda. En ese momento, toda mi sangre comienza a hervir. Una furia incontrolable se apodera de mí.

Giro mi rostro lentamente esperando encontrarme con el idiota de Whitlock, sin embargo es Edward quien está tras de mí dedicándome su mejor poker face.

—D-Disculpa, Jasper no…

Sus excusas me importan poco. Volteando mi cuerpo por completo para encararlo, estampo con fuerza mi mano derecha contra su mejilla. El golpe es tan fuerte que se tambalea un poco antes de caer de bruces contra el suelo.

Los jadeos de las chicas no se hacen esperar. Jasper baja las escaleras con rapidez poniéndose en cuclillas revisa preocupado por que su amigo esté bien.

Edward no deja de verme a los ojos, sus manos acunan la mejilla donde acabo de golpearlo. Por unos segundos pienso que tal vez me he excedido y que debería pedirle una disculpa, pero a punto de hacerlo, el cobrizo se carcajea divertido.

Cierro mis puños con fuerza. Edward no es más que un idiota, igual que los demás.

—¡¿Cuál es tu problema, imbécil?! —grito furiosa antes de retomar mi camino escaleras arriba.

Debí suponer que la pesadilla era una señal que este sería un mal día. Primero Jasper me moja por completo, luego el tarado ese intenta subirme la falda. ¿Qué más falta?

En cuanto tocan la campana indicando el fin de clases, tomo mis libros y mochila para encaminarme nuevamente al casillero. Jasper me mira de reojo sin decir nada.

El grupito de chicas que presenciaron el incidente entre Edward y yo me dedican miradas asesinas conforme camino por el pasillo.

—Hablando de idiotas arrogantes —gruñe una.

—¿Quién se cree que es? —dice otra.

Como me es costumbre, ignoro los comentarios y continuo mi camino.

Tal vez pensar que las chicas esas me dejarían en paz fue pasarse de ingenua. En cuanto abro mi casillero una docena de tachuelas caen a mis pies al igual que un par de hojas dobladas a la mitad.

Me agacho para leer su contenido. No me extraña que sean notas amenazantes.

—_¡Discúlpate con Edward, idiota! _

—_Eres una chica detestable, ¿qué clase de persona abofetea a otra sin ningún motivo?_

¿Que no hubo motivo? ¿En serio?

—Swan.

Esas chicas están idiotizadas por Edward. ¿Acaso no tenía derecho a defenderme por lo que trató de hacerme?

—Swan.

Todos en este pueblo son unos imbéciles.

—¡Isabella! —grita alguien mi nombre. Al apartar la mirada de las notas y alzar la vista, me encuentro con un par de ojos esmeralda —¿Estás sorda? Te estaba llamando y no contestabas.

Sin hacer ningún gesto, contemplo su rostro sereno.

En su mejilla hay un corte rojizo de apenas unos centímetros. Debí habérselo causado con la bofetada.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —pregunto a la defensiva.

—Vengo a disculparme.

—¿Disculpar…? ¿Por qué habrías de disculparte?

—Bueno —comienza a decir él—, traté de explicarte, antes de que me tiraras por las escaleras, que Jasper fue quien quiso faltarte al respeto. Intenté detenerlo pero, cuando lo hice pensaste que fui yo y pues… Ya sabes el resto de la historia.

—Entonces tú no…

Mi voz ha cambiado su tono considerablemente. Ahora expresa vergüenza. Edward solamente trataba de ayudarme.

—Jasper será un cretino, pero es mi mejor amigo —sonríe Edward.

Pasa sus largos dedos por su cabello cobrizo despeinándolo un poco. A pesar de estar a sólo unos centímetros apartados uno del otro, me es necesario alzar la cabeza para verlo a los ojos. En verdad es muy alto. Trago saliva nerviosa, busco las palabras para poder disculparme por lo ocurrido.

—Él me dijo que compartes una clase con él —dice el cobrizo.

—No somos amigos —respondo con rapidez—. Creo que nunca hemos hablado.

—No te cae bien, ¿verdad? —Por supuesto que no me cae bien. Sin embargo, es su mejor amigo y no pretendo hablar mal de Jasper—. En verdad lo lamento, Isabella —finaliza Edward.

—A decir verdad, creo que quien tiene que disculparse soy yo. N-No debí haberte golpeado. L-Lo lamento.

Edward me mira por unos segundos y después suelta una risita. No pasa mucho antes de que me encoja de hombros y mis mejillas se tornen rojizas.

—¡Ay, Isabella! Ahora me queda más claro que nunca que eres del tipo de personas con las que me gusta estar. Eres muy interesante.

—No te entiendo —admito.

—¿Cómo podría decirlo? —piensa por unos segundos—. Me gustaría que tú y yo saliéramos juntos algún…

—No tengo tiempo para esto —digo girando sobre mis talones, abandonando el lugar y dejando allí a un desconcertado Edward.

Antes de irme de la escuela, siempre me dirijo un rato al patio trasero del gimnasio. Allí, junto a los arbustos y algunos árboles hay una caja de cartón. Cerciorándome de que nadie me vea, me hinco en el césped y tomo de la caja su contenido.

Un adorable gatito de poco más de 3 meses de edad.

Parece reconocerme pues maúlla con dulzura.

De la parte lateral de mi mochila saco una bolsita llena de croquetas de Otoño. El gatito devora cada una a toda velocidad. Me encantaría podérmelo llevar a casa, pero Papá es bastante especial cuando se trata de mascotas. Prácticamente tuve que rogarle por semanas que me dejara conservar a Otoño, por lo que no puedo hacerme cargo de este pequeñín mas que dándole de comer por las tardes.

Son poco más de las tres de la tarde. Lo mejor será que me vaya, si no llegaré tarde al trabajo.

Billy, el socio de mi papá, logró conseguirme uno al poco tiempo que nos mudamos a Forks. Es en la panadería "Uley", cerca de la Reserva. El sueldo no es mucho, pero me basta con mantenerme ocupada el resto de la tarde.

—Pórtate bien, ¿sí? —le digo al minino—, mañana vendré de nuevo.

El pequeño trepa a su caja y a los pocos minutos ya duerme plácidamente. Al menos verlo así me tranquiliza.

Me aseguro de esconderlo en los arbustos y retomo mi camino hacia la entrada de la escuela.

Rebusco en mi mochila los audífonos del iPod, necesito tomar dos autobuses para llegar al trabajo, así que lo mejor para matar el tiempo es buena música.

—Oye —dicen de repente haciéndome pegar un brinquito asustada.

Giro con rapidez la cabeza y me encuentro nuevamente con dos ojos esmeralda.

—Creí que ya no había nada de qué hablar —digo molesta.

—Quiero que seamos amigos —repone él de la nada.

—¿Eh?

—Amigos —dice Edward—. ¿Por qué no intercambiamos celulares?

¿Intercambiar mi celular con el de él? Este chico es raro.

—No quiero hacerlo —respondo—, ¿por qué te voy a dar mi celular?

Edward no dice nada por unos segundos y luego suelta una carcajada.

—No. No. No quiero tu celular, quiero tu número.

¿Mi número?

—Aún así, no lo quiero —digo cruzándome de brazos.

El cobrizo evalúa mis palabras y a continuación rebusca en su mochila una libreta. Toma un pedazo de una hoja y garabatea con rapidez.

—En ese caso… Ten —dice extendiéndome el pedazo de papel—. En verdad quiero que seamos amigos. Llámame cuando quieras.

Es de mala educación dejar a las personas con la mano extendida, por lo que tomo el papelito a regañadientes.

Edward sonríe complacido. Al verlo sonreír, distingo la pequeña cortada que le causé. Es mi turno rebuscar en mi mochila. Saco una bandita y la deposito en su mano.

—Deberías ponértela para que sane más rápido tu herida —le digo.

—¿Sabes? —dice él—. Creo que hay otra cosa que haría que mi herida se cure.

—¿Sí? —pregunto con ingenuidad.

—Sí. Un beso. Justo aquí —me señala con el dedo índice la comisura de sus labios.

Como lo dije antes, Edward es sólo un imbécil igual que los demás.

Pongo los ojos en blanco y vuelvo a cruzarme de brazos.

—Es broma —ríe el cobrizo.

—Como sea. Me tengo que ir —digo poniéndome a caminar hacia la parada del autobús.

—¡Bella! —grita Edward haciéndome girar para verlo. Alzando la bandita, me dedica una sonrisa torcida—. ¡Gracias! ¡Adiós!

Me he dado cuenta que he visto su rostro demasiado tiempo cuando de repente un sonrojo leve aparece en mis mejillas y mis labios quieren imitar su sonrisa.

Es necesario que me dé una bofetada mental antes de sacudir la cabeza un poco e irme de allí.

Ya en el autobús y con los audífonos puestos, me es inevitable repasar lo sucedido una y otra vez. Del bolsillo de mi falda, saco el pequeño papel doblado. En él aparece un número telefónico y escrito en letra muy elegante: Edward Cullen. Al leer esto, su rostro invade mi cabeza.

—_Así que aún hay gente que sonríe así_ —susurro.

Guardo el papel y decido dejar de pensar en el cobrizo. ¿Ser amigos? No necesito amigos. Tampoco necesito su número telefónico. No necesito nada de él, así de sencillo.

Para cuando llego a la panadería, Sam y Emily Uley ya están allí.

—Lamento la tardanza —les digo avergonzada.

—No te preocupes, cariño —dice Emily—. Tuvimos cita con el doctor. Llegaste justo a tiempo.

Emily es una mujer muy guapa. Tez morena y cabello negro atado con un lazo blanco. Su cuerpo solía ser muy delgado, pero con su embarazo ha ganado algo de peso. Supongo que es normal y, si me lo preguntan, luce aún más linda embarazada.

Ella, junto a su esposo Sam, administran esta pequeña panadería. Sam es muy alto, su tez es más bronceada que la de Emily. Él siempre sonríe, nunca lo he visto molesto o irritado. A pesar de tener más de 3 años de casados, el matrimonio Uley se comporta como un par de adolescentes enamorados. Esperan en pocos meses a su primer hijo. Ambos están muy entusiasmados con su llegada.

Victoria nos saluda a los tres cuando ingresamos a la tienda. Ella también trabaja aquí. Es pelirroja y su tez blanca está llena de pequeñas pecas. Victoria, junto con Sam y Emily, son unas de las pocas personas con las que hablo aquí en Forks. No es que seamos los mejores amigos, pero al menos nos damos las buenas tardes y reímos ocasionalmente. Tal vez Victoria y yo seríamos amigas si acudiéramos a la misma escuela, pero yo asisto a la del pueblo y ella a la de la Reserva.

Sam pasa directo a la parte posterior del local y al pasar de algunos minutos, el lugar entero huele a delicioso pan recién horneado.

Emily se encarga de decorar los pastelillos, Victoria de acomodarlos en sus respectivos estantes y yo simplemente de cobrar.

Así pasan las horas.

Faltan sólo treinta minutos para que termine mi turno. Alzo la vista apartándola de la caja registradora y noto que sólo hay tres personas en el local eligiendo pan.

Una mujer regordeta que habla por celular, una anciana indecisa y un hombre que viste traje y corbata.

Él viene cada día a esta hora a elegir las mismas piezas de pan. No es como si estuviera al pendiente de él, sino que es bastante inusual ver a alguien vistiendo tan elegante.

Al pasar al mostrador para que pueda cobrarle, puedo sentir su mirada fija en mí conforme empaco su pan.

Esta vez hay algo diferente y no estoy segura de qué podrá ser.

—¿Quiere que se los ponga todos juntos? —pregunto cabizbaja.

—No. Sepáralos… Isabella.

La manera en que pronuncia mi nombre me causa escalofríos. Cuando la paranoia invade mi mente pensando cómo supo mi nombre, recuerdo que llevo un prendedor del lado derecho de mi pecho que reza "Isabella" seguido de "Panadería Uley".

Mantengo la cabeza baja.

Al darle su cambio, su mano sujeta la mía tan sólo por unos segundos, sin embargo siento que toda mi espina se hela y en su rostro aparece una sonrisa.

**XXX**

Los siguientes días fueron… Irritantes.

—¡Bella! ¡Hola!

No había día alguno en que Edward no me saludara o me llamara a la mitad del pasillo.

¿Qué no entendió que no necesito nada de él?

Entrando a la escuela, allí estaba.

—¡Buenos días, Bella!

Como si él no estuviera, me pasaba de largo y caminaba directo a mi respectiva clase.

En clase de deportes, mientras intentaba que las chicas del equipo contrario no me golpearan con el balón a propósito por esa extraña necedad de Edward por hablarme, allí aparecía el cobrizo.

—¡Bella! ¡Bella!

Exhalaba aire de los labios y continuaba como si nada.

Después su comportamiento comenzó a ser aún más molesto. Literal caminaba detrás de mí en los pasillos.

—¡Hola, Bella!

—No me digas así —refunfuño sin detenerme.

—¿No te gusta que te diga Bella? No sabía que te gustaba más Isabella.

—Sólo deja de hablarme, ¿sí?

—Aún sigo esperando tu llamada —dice él caminando de reversa frente a mí.

—Nunca te dije que te llamaría.

—Puede ser un mensaje de texto, también.

—Odio los celulares.

—¿Eh? ¿Entonces cómo hablas con tus amigos?

No sé si son mis hormonas o el hecho de que me irrita su constante cercanía, que me freno en seco para poder verlo a los ojos.

—No tengo amigos, ¿de acuerdo? —ante tal confesión, el cobrizo borra su sonrisa burlona y me mira cautivo—. Y no los necesito. En mi celular sólo tengo dos contactos: Mi casa y mi trabajo.

Él no dice nada a la espera de que dé mis motivos. Y así lo hago.

—Con el tiempo me he dado cuenta que depender de otras personas te hace débil. Cuanto más quieres, más daño te hacen. Es por eso que no me gusta crear relaciones con la gente. No lo hice en el pasado y no pretendo hacerlo ahora.

—No toda la gente es así —dice él apenado, como si estuviese pidiendo disculpas por las acciones de otros.

Su expresión me causa ternura. Sé que él en verdad quiere ser mi amigo… Pero yo no quiero eso.

—La gente es así, Edward —digo embozando una sonrisa triste—. No necesito amigos.

Él me mira sin ninguna expresión en su rostro. Sin agregar nada más, retomo mi paso dirigiéndome a la siguiente clase.

**XXX**

Mi rutina es la misma desde los primeros días que llegué a Forks: Escuela, trabajo, casa. Casa, escuela, trabajo, casa. Incluso algunos fines de semana, Victoria suele marcarme pidiéndome que tome su turno en la panadería.

El día de hoy, Emily comenzó a tener dolores en el vientre, por lo que ella y Sam fueron de inmediato al hospital. El futuro padre llegó al local al cabo de unas horas diciéndonos que los dolores eran normales, pero que su esposa debería pasar la noche en el hospital. Nos pidió a Victoria y a mí que nos encargáramos de atender y cerrar la panadería a la hora indicada. Era un par de horas más tarde de lo que yo normalmente me quedaba, sin embargo Papá me había dicho que pasaría todo el día en el taller, por lo que no dudé en aceptar.

El hermano mayor de Victoria pasó por ella unos minutos antes de la hora y se fue dejándome a mí la responsabilidad de cerrar.

Eran las 10:15 cuando apenas me dirigía a la parada del autobús. Aunque, por la hora, lo más seguro es que no encontraría ninguno y tendría que irme caminando a casa. No estaba muy lejos, pero no me sentía cómoda con caminar sola a tales horas.

Decido esperar unos minutos con la esperanza de que pasara el autobús. Me hubiese quedado allí más tiempo si no fuese porque a pocos metros divisé al hombre de traje y corbata que siempre va a la panadería. Hablaba en susurros por el celular. Su mirada estaba fija en mi dirección.

Mis manos comienzan a sudar frío, como alertándome de que algo malo puede suceder.

Es entonces cuando decido ponerme en marcha hasta mi casa.

Mi paso es rápido, más rápido de lo que normalmente iría por la tarde. Este no disminuye al oír que el hombre de traje y corbata me sigue de cerca.

_Pas, pas, pas._

Es lo único que se escucha. Los pabellones son oscuros.

Para llegar a casa, debo de caminar por un fraccionamiento lleno de casas abandonadas. Aumento el paso, pero al hacerlo, el hombre lo hace también.

_Pas, pas, pas._

Intento con todas mi fuerzas el abstenerme de girar la cabeza hacia atrás y ver qué tan lejos está ese hombre de mí. Sin embargo, el instinto es más fuerte y cuando lo hago, él está sólo a unos dos metros y me sonríe malévolo.

Un jadeo involuntario brota de mis labios.

Estoy segura de que este es mi fin.

_Pas, pas, pas._

Al girar bruscamente en una esquina, diviso a unos metros un local iluminado. Es un mini-super.

Mi corazón late alocado. Ya no estoy caminando, ahora corro directo allí esperando que el hombre deje de seguirme.

Al entrar, el cajero y un par de mujeres me ven extrañados. Estoy hiperventilando y mi frente está perlada en sudor.

Sin prestar mucha atención, me dirijo al pasillo más alejado de las paredes transparentes.

Con las manos aún temblorosas, tomo mi celular y marco a casa.

—_Contesta, papá. Contesta, por favor_ —suplico internamente mientras escucho el timbre de la llamada.

Nada.

Intento un par de veces más pero no contesta.

—_Debe de seguir con Billy_ —pienso aterrada.

Alzo la vista y puedo ver al hombre de traje y corbata recargado en la pared frente del mini-super.

¿Qué quiere de mí? ¿Por qué me está siguiendo?

Necesito ayuda. Necesito ayuda.

Me mantengo allí parada en el pasillo sin hacer ningún sonido. Llamando por enésima vez a casa, esperando que papá conteste.

Nada.

Un nudo comienza a formarse en mi garganta cuando un rostro aparece en mi mente.

Busco en el bolsillo de mi mochila, esperando en el cielo que no lo haya perdido.

Aquí esta.

Marcando lo más rápido que puedo, entra la llamada. Y mi aliento se detiene hasta que contestan.

—_¿Diga?_

En cuanto escucho su voz, la mía se contrae y de mis ojos comienzan a salir lágrimas.

—E-Edward. Es Isabella Swan. A-Ayúdame. Necesito que me ayudes.

—_Bella, tranquilízate_ —dice él preocupado—. _¿Dónde estás?_

—En la frontera de la Reserva. En un mini-super al costado del fraccionamiento vacío.

—_No te muevas de donde estás. Voy para allá._

—Sí. G-Gracias.

No pasan más de 15 minutos cuando un volvo plateado se estaciona frente al lugar. De él desciende Edward, portando jeans y una sudadera verde.

Guarda las llaves del auto en su bolsillo y entra al recinto. Luce asustado, al divisarme corre hasta el pasillo donde estoy y me toma de los hombros.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien?

—Ese hombre de afuera —digo con voz temblorosa. Edward sigue mi mirada—. Siempre va a mi trabajo. Me ha estado siguiendo desde que salí de la panadería. Me siguió hasta aquí.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tienes aquí?

—No sé. Media hora, tal vez.

Ante tal respuesta, sus ojos se abren mucho.

—Disculpa que te haya llamado —sollozo—. No sabía qué hacer. Mi padre no contesta mis llamadas.

Edward me mira por unos segundos, luego camina hasta uno de los refrigeradores de lugar y toma una paleta helada.

No sé cómo reaccionar ante esto.

—Se me antojó una, disculpa —dice él. Voy a preguntarle qué pretende hacer, pero me detiene—. Sé qué hacer. Sígueme la corriente, ¿sí?

Estoy a punto de decirle que sí, cuando él ya ha tomado mi mano y la ha enlazado con la suya.

Su tacto cálido es como morfina que relaja todo mi cuerpo. Tras pagar por la paleta, salimos del establecimiento y la cara del hombre de traje y corbata se paraliza por completo. Parece debatirse entre irse o enfrentar a Edward.

Edward me da un suave apretón en la mano haciendo que lo mire.

Su rostro es sereno y en sus labios se ha formado la misma sonrisa torcida que tanto me gustó la vez pasada.

—Bella... —su voz aterciopelada parece acariciar mi nombre. Su rostro está a pocos centímetros del mío. Y es entonces cuando pronuncia las dos palabras que jamás esperé que salieran de sus labios— Te amo.

Y tras decir esto, sus labios y los míos se unen en un beso

¿Han escuchado eso de que cuando estás a punto de morir tu vida entera pasa por tus ojos? Pues esto me sucede al probar el dulce aliento de Edward.

Todo, absolutamente todo ronda ahora en mi mente.

Él parece saber lo que hace, mi boca simplemente se limita a seguirlo hasta que se acaba.

—_Se fue_ —susurra Edward.

Quiero recobrar mi compostura, pero no puedo. Mis mejillas están sonrojadas y mi cabeza reproduce la sensación una y otra vez.

No puedo creerlo…

Mi primer beso.

* * *

**Readers! Por fin acabé... HURRAY!**

**Muchas gracias por la paciencia. Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo y se animen a dejar un review.**

**Para la música e imágenes de la historia, agrégame a FB "Emilia Hale" y con gusto serán parte del grupo "Our Requiem".**

**Un abrazo enorme y nos seguimos leyendo!**

_**OUR REQUIEM**_


	2. Simple Preasures

_Isabella se ha mantenido 18 años sin hacer ningún amigo y sin tener novio. Un día ella golpea a uno de los chicos más populares del Instituto, Edward Cullen, por un malentendido. Y a partir de allí, las cosas se tornan... Interesantes._

**Historia basada en la trama de Kanae Hazuki, los personajes de Stephenie Meyer y alteraciones mías.**

_Este capítulo NO está beteado_

**Happy Reading!**

**Cap. 2 "Simple Preasures" by Jake Bugg**

* * *

—_¿Ya hiciste el trabajo de Historia? El profesor está insoportable._

—_Ni que lo digas. Hoy casi me saca de su clase por no prestar atención a lo que decía._

—_¿Vamos a pedir algún postre?_

—_Iremos la próxima semana a Port Angeles, ¿verdad, Natalie? Prometiste que iríamos al cine a ver esa película de terror._

—_Mi hermana mayor se mudará a casa de mis tíos por unos días._

Todo tipo de conversaciones se llevaban a cabo mientras intento terminar mi hamburguesa. Mi intención es comer lo suficientemente rápido para irme de aquí. ¿A quién quise engañar al aceptar su invitación a comer? Esto es absolutamente ridículo.

—¿Bella?

Al escuchar mi nombre alzo un poco la vista. Es Alice Brandon. Una de las chicas más bonitas del plantel. Ha tratado de hacer conversación conmigo, pero creo que se dio cuenta que no pretendo crear ningún tipo de amistad. Su cabello negro cae delicadamente por sus hombros y, a pesar de que la escuela tiene un estricto código en contra de que las alumnas se maquillen, sus ojos color miel son resaltados con delineador negro. Ambas usamos el uniforme de la escuela, al igual que el resto de las personas con las que compartimos mesa.

Estamos en un pequeño restaurante a unas cuadras de la escuela.

—¿Bella? —vuelve a llamarme Alice. Esta vez me extiende un menú—. ¿Quieres postre? Aquí preparan un pastel de nuez delicioso.

—No, gracias —respondo fulminante.

—Está bien —sonríe amable—. Edward, ¿tú quieres postre?

Un par de ojos esmeralda se postran sobre mí y me es inevitable sentirme incómoda.

—Bella, ¿no vas a querer postre? —pregunta el cobrizo extrañado.

Me limito a negar con la cabeza para continuar con el resto de mi hamburguesa.

Alice suelta una risita.

—Pues yo si quiero —dice él—. Sólo que no estoy seguro de qué ordenar.

Inconscientemente mi mirada se concentra en él. Mientras lee el menú, pasa con lentitud su pulgar izquierdo por sus labios. Ahora observo sus labios y al verlos, no puedo evitar sonrojarme y recordar lo sucedido.

Sus labios moviéndose sincronizados sobre los míos. Su respiración agitada. Su dulce aliento.

—Bella… ¡Bella!

Debo de parpadear un par de veces para reaccionar. En algún momento, Alice y Edward cambiaron de asientos y ahora él está a mi lado. Demasiado cerca para mi gusto.

—Mira —dice tomando con un tenedor un poco de pastel de chocolate—, tienes que probar esto.

Su intención es dármelo a probar como si fuese un bebé. Al tenerlo tan cerca, mi mirada cae en sus labios otra vez.

—No, gracias —contesto apretando la mandíbula. Necesito controlarme. ¿Qué me está sucediendo? Inmediatamente me paro de mi asiento y tomo mi bolso—. Debo irme. Gracias por la invitación.

Todos lucen perplejos por mi comportamiento, en especial Edward.

Intentando no darle la mayor importancia, pago mi comida en la caja y salgo del establecimiento.

En verdad pensé que alejarme de Edward sería sencillo. Sin embargo no es así. Al menos no después de lo que pasó:

—_Bella… Te amo._

_Jamás, ni en mis sueños más locos, hubiese imaginado que ése sería mi primer beso. En cierto punto comencé a disfrutarlo. Me dejé llevar por la descarga eléctrica que recorrió todo mi cuerpo cuando mis labios probaron los de Edward. Sin embargo todo se vino abajo al escucharlo decir: "Se fue"_

_Mis mejillas estaban muy rojas y mi respiración era irregular. _

—_¿Bella? —me dijo él—, ¿Por qué estás tan roja?_

_Mi cerebro no procesaba respuestas_

—_¿Entiendes por qué te besé, verdad? Si el tipo de traje pensaba que eras mi novia, él te dejaría en paz de una vez por…_

—_¡Ya lo sé! —dije molesta—. Claro que lo sé —un suspiro involuntario brotó de mis labios con nostalgia. Todo había sido falso. Mi primer beso… Fue falso._

_En cuanto mi mirada regresó al rostro de Edward, él pareció darse cuenta. Sus ojos se abrieron con fuerza._

—_¡Ay, no! —se lamentó—. No me digas que fue… Lo siento. Yo no sabía que…_

—_No te disculpes —repuse molesta y triste a la vez—. No importa._

—_Pero, Bella… Fue tu primer beso._

—_¡Ya te dije que no importa! —grité histérica._

_Edward no dijo nada. Simplemente suspiró y metió las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón. No era correcto tratarlo de ese modo, después de todo, él acababa de ayudarme. Tuve que respirar un par de veces antes de hablar._

—_A decir verdad, pensé que no vendrías —admití en susurros._

—_¿Por qué no? —preguntó curioso girando un poco su cabeza hacia la izquierda._

_De nuevo no encontré respuesta. _

—_Estaba muy feliz en recibir tu llamada. Me hubiese gustado que fuese bajo otras circunstancias, pero aún así… —su respuesta me dejó aún más sin habla— Me gustó haberte ayudado. Me gustó el hecho de que me necesitaras._

—_Esta vez te necesité —respondí honesta._

—_¿"Esta vez", dices? Los amigos están allí para cualquier cosa que se necesite. No sólo este tipo de cosas —su rostro embozó una sonrisa—. Por cierto, ya tengo tu número._

_Su tono es burlón, aunque no entendí muy bien la razón._

—_Cuando me marcaste, guardé tu número. ¿Recuerdas que no querías dármelo? _

_Me crucé de brazos poniendo los ojos en blanco. _

—¡Bella! —una voz conocida me trae de nuevo a mi realidad. Giro para buscar al dueño de la voz. Edward corre hasta mi lado. Su respiración está agitada. Me indica con el dedo índice que aguarde un segundo mientras jala aire.

—Pfff, me cansé —ríe como un niño. Mi rostro no dice nada—. ¿Por qué te fuiste así? Quiero acompañarte a tu casa.

—¿A-Acompañarme?

—¿Vives a las afueras de Forks, no es así? No es correcto que te vayas sola y menos a estas horas. No queremos que pase lo de la otra vez, ¿o sí?

—No te debo nada, Edward.

—De hecho sí —responde él con tono fantoche—, te salvé. Pero no te preocupes, ya me cobré el favor… Con ser el primer hombre que te besa.

Ahora no son mis mejillas las que se tornan rojas, sino mis orejas. Su comentario me ha hecho enfadar.

—Idiota —le digo apretando los dientes y sin más, retomo mi camino. Sólo que no voy sola, él me sigue en silencio.

**XXX**

Me encuentro en la biblioteca de la escuela. Mi lugar predilecto a la hora del almuerzo. Él está retrasado. Miro el reloj y pasan de las 10 de la mañana. Le dije con claridad que odiaba la impuntualidad.

Camino de aquí para allá, sin dejar de ver las manecillas del reloj. De pronto, el sonido de las puertas abriéndose me hacen respingar y rápidamente volteo para ver quién a llegado.

Su cabello cobrizo está tan despeinado como siempre. Su uniforme, sin embargo, está impecable: pantalón negro, camisa blanca y chaleco gris. En cuanto sus ojos se encuentran con los míos, me es imposible no sonreír y perdonarlo por llegar tarde.

—Bella… —murmura y abriéndose paso por los estantes me toma del rostro y me besa. A diferencia de nuestro primer beso, éste es apasionado y a la vez agresivo. Mis manos se posicionan alrededor de su cuello, intentando acercarlo más a mí si es posible.

—Bella… —vuelve a llamarme.

—Bella….

—¡BELLA! —los gritos de mi papá me hacen abrir los ojos con rapidez.

Me incorporo rápidamente para darme cuenta que me encuentro en mi habitación. Los primeros rayos de luz entran por mi ventana. Otoño ronronea y papá golpea la puerta un par de veces.

—¡Bella! Es tarde. ¡Tienes clases!

—Y-Ya estoy despierta —le respondo.

Él se aleja por el pasillo y yo aún sigo en cama, frotando mis manos contra la cara.

—¿Qué fue eso? ¿Por qué soñé eso? —me pregunto alterada—. ¡Ay, no! ¿Qué está pasando conmigo?

Ya arriba del autobús, nuevamente las imágenes de aquél sueño tan vívido rondaron por mi mente. Como por acto reflejo, mis dedos recorren mis labios.

Él me lo dijo. Sólo lo hizo por librarnos del señor de traje. Él no sintió nada al besarme, jamás sentiría nada por mí. Y no es como si yo quisiera que él se fijara en mí, es sólo que… ¡Vaya! Es complicado.

Edward es de los mejores estudiantes de la escuela. El favorito de los profesores y el más popular. El pueblo entero lo adora a él y a su familia. ¿Y yo quién soy? La introvertida. La nueva que no encaja en Forks.

Estoy más distraída de lo normal. Por poco pierdo mi parada. Bajo del autobús con cautela, me coloco los audífonos del iPod y camino directo a la escuela.

Nada parece ser diferente. Al llegar a mi casillero, saco de mi bolso los libros para acomodarlos y llevarme los que necesitaré durante las primeras horas.

—Buenos días.

¿Debería llevarme el cuaderno de Biología de una vez? ¿O tendré oportunidad de venir por él a tiempo?

Un beso cálido en mi mejilla me toma por sorpresa. Mi mano vuela hasta mi mejilla, impactada por lo sucedido. Al girarme, Edward me dedica una sonrisa torcida.

—¿Qué crees que haces? —digo molesta por el gesto.

—Te dije "Buenos días" pero no me escuchaste.

—¿Y por eso me diste un beso?

—Buenos días, Bella —dice evadiendo mi pregunta. Su sonrisa no ha desaparecido.

—Buenos días —respondo cortante.

—¡Edward, llegaremos tarde a clase! —le grita un tipo de cabello oscuro.

—¡Voy! —le dice. Me mira por unos segundos para luego guiñarme un ojo—. Nos vemos luego.

Lo veo alejarse por el pasillo. Inmediatamente su grupito de fans lo rodea y hasta parece escoltarlo a su salón de clase.

—Esa es la diferencia entre él y yo —digo entre dientes.

Regreso a ocuparme en mi casillero, sin embargo otra persona llega a saludar. Este día se está tornando bastante raro.

—¡Bella! ¡Hola! —me saluda Alice dándome un corto abrazo—. ¿Cómo estás?

Mi ceño se frunce. ¿Qué está tramando? ¿Por qué se comporta así conmigo?

—B-Bien, gracias —contesto por cortesía.

—Me da gusto. Oye, ¿has visto a Edward? Lo he estado buscando.

—Se acaba de ir a clases.

—Ohh, ya veo —dice un tanto desilusionada—. Pero en fin, ¿qué clase tienes ahora?

—H-Historia del Arte.

—¡Yo también! —grita frenética—. ¿Por qué no me había dado cuenta que compartíamos esa clase? —Estoy lista para contestar pero me interrumpe jalándome del brazo—. ¡Vamos juntas!

Su actitud extrovertida me es desconcertante. Creo que jamás había conocido a alguien como ella.

Debo de admitir que también tiene sus ventajas tener alguien con quien hablar, en especial en clase de Historia.

Descubro que Alice es hija única, sus padres están divorciados. Ella vive con su madre en Forks, pero suele pasar las vacaciones de verano con su padre en Tennessee.

Esta chica en verdad es un libro abierto. Le agradecí internamente que no preguntara por mi familia.

La clase terminó mucho más rápido de lo que imaginé. Cosa que también agradecí.

Iba de salida hacia mi siguiente clase cuando Alice me detuvo, de nuevo, jalándome del brazo.

—Aún no tienes que irte —me dice con una sonrisa—, tu clase inicia en 15 minutos. Quédate un rato.

No es como si me hubiese dado mucha alternativa. Asentí y regresé a mi lugar junto a ella.

—Oye, ayer te fuiste demasiado rápido. ¿Te sentías mal?

—N-No, no es eso —digo apenada—. Necesitaba regresar a casa temprano.

—Mañana iremos al nuevo karaoke que abrieron en Port Angeles. Tienes que ir. ¿Vendrás, verdad?

—No creo que sea buena idea.

—Anda. Estoy segura que Edward estará muy feliz si vas.

—¿Edward? —pregunto curiosa.

—¿Qué no lo notaste ayer? No te quitaba la vista de encima. Él entiende que eres nueva en el pueblo y que no conoces a nadie. Estaba preocupado porque no parecías estarte divirtiendo.

¿Preocupado? ¿Por mí?

—Alice, ¿qué haces? —una tercera persona se une a nuestra conversación.

Me hubiese gustado embozar una sonrisa, pero digamos que Jasper aún no es mucho de mi agrado, por lo que opto por quedarme callada.

Los dos comienzan a hablar sobre un proyecto que deben de hacer juntos. Los ojos del rubio parecen brillar cuando están sobre Alice. Es obvio para todo el mundo (excepto Alice) que a Jasper le gusta.

Miro mi reloj y me doy cuenta que voy tarde a mi siguiente clase. Le hago un ademán a Alice para que sepa que debo irme. Ella me sonríe y asiente. Ahora, extrañamente me siento de un muy buen humor y camino rumbo al salón indicado.

Nuevamente, un par de horas después, me encuentro a Alice. Mi paranoia me dice que está tratando de hacerse mi amiga, la he visto más veces en un día que desde que me mudé a Forks. Sin embargo, mi parte coherente me dice que tal vez Alice siempre estuvo a mi alrededor pero es hasta ahora que me doy cuenta de su presencia.

Me indica con la cabeza que entremos juntas al sanitario. No le veo nada de malo seguirla y así lo hago. Ella ya está frente al espejo, retocando su maquillaje.

Comienza a platicarme cómo le fue en las dos clases que no la vi. Al parecer no soy la única que le pone atención a la Mtra. Anna es sus clases de Ciencia Política.

—Bella, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

—C-Claro —digo no muy convencida.

—¿Te gusta Edward? —Su pregunta es tan simple y directa que ahogo un pequeño jadeo en mi garganta. Su mirada busca la mía por el espejo. Supongo que mi cara de susto debe de ser graciosa, pues ella no se detiene a soltar una risita—. Eso es un si, ¿verdad?

Quisiera responderle que ni yo misma sé lo que sucede en mi cabeza. Y es que, a pesar de que ella se ha abierto conmigo, no puedo comportarme de la misma manera con ella. Simplemente no soy así.

—¿Ya te acostaste con él?

Sus preguntas me están poniendo incómoda. Con la mano atrapo un par de mechones de cabello y los acomodo detrás de mi oreja.

Ella espera una respuesta, su ceja alzada me lo indica.

—N-No —respondo—. Sólo nos… Nos besamos una vez.

—Lo sabía —dice ella sonriente—. Eres una chica muy guapa. Por supuesto que Edward ya te besó.

Su comentario me ofende. ¿Acaso está diciendo que sólo porque "soy guapa" me besó? ¿No hay otra razón por la que lo pudo hacer?

—Yo también me he besado con él —confiesa Alice.

No sé que tipo de reacción esperaba ella de mí. Pero lo único que puedo sentir en esos momentos es mi pecho oprimido y una extraña nausea.

Alice está por añadir algo más cuando dos chicas entran al baño. También son del último año, sin embargo no he compartido clases con ninguna. Ambas son altas y rubias, el típico estereotipo de porrista americana.

—¡Enana! Qué gusto verte —ríe la rubia de cabello corto.

En otro contexto, el saludo hubiese parecido amigable, pero esta no parece ser la intención de ellas.

La mirada miel de Alice parece oscurecerse. Sus manos se convierten en puños, mas no dice nada.

La otra rubia se lava las manos y moja a propósito la pequeña bolsa de cosméticos de Alice.

—Adiós, duende —escupe con malicia.

Para cuando las dos abandonan los baños, Alice vuelve a su comportamiento normal. Como si nada hubiese sucedido.

—Vamos a almorzar —me dice sonriente.

Su actitud me desconcierta.

En mi plan está comer en la mesa donde normalmente lo hago. Este no es el plan de Alice. Me toma de la mano y me guía a otra mesa. Se sienta frente a mí y come despacio de su tarta de fresas.

El hecho de que ignore las palabras de las rubias me causa ruido. Es por esto que, así como ella lo hizo, lanzo una pregunta simple y directa.

—¿Cómo lo haces?

—¿El qué? —ella pregunta.

—No enfadarte. Incluso parece que sonríes cuando alguien te molesta.

Ella le da un sorbo a su botella de agua y mueve la charola hacia un lado. Suspira como tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas.

—No te voy a mentir —me dice—, es bastante frustrante. Pero me he dado cuenta que no necesito caerle bien a todos los de la escuela. Tengo muy buenos amigos. Amigos que quiero mucho y con tenerlos a ellos me doy por bien servida.

No entiendo su argumento. Sigo desconcertada.

Ella parece darse cuenta y soltando una risita se anima hablar más al respecto.

—Desde la secundaría hay gente que me molesta por mi baja estatura. Intenté mil y un veces que esto no me afectara, pero eventualmente lo hizo. Hubo un punto donde buscaba cualquier excusa para no asistir a la escuela. Recuerdo que un día, el profesor me pidió que fuese a buscar unos mapas al almacén donde guardaban todo el material escolar. Para mi mala suerte —suspira—, los gabinetes eran demasiado altos. Cuando intenté saltar para alcanzarlos, el mueble entero se tambaleó y cayó delante de mí. Al escuchar el estruendo, varios alumnos curiosos fueron a ver lo que había sucedido. No me extrañó que se rieran de mí, pero eso no significó que sus risas no me hicieran sentir mal. Comencé a recoger el desorden yo sola mientras los demás seguían riendo. Unas manos aparecieron de pronto para ayudarme. Alcé la vista y era Edward. Todos en la habitación lo mirábamos perplejos. Él sólo me sonrió.

Alice hace una pausa, cautivada por sus recuerdos. Suspira y sonríe antes de continuar.

—Nos hicimos muy buenos amigos después de eso. Edward es muy sobreprotector con sus amigos, siempre buscando una forma de ayudar al prójimo. Él es la razón por la que dejó de importarme que se burlaran de mi apariencia o al menos eso intento.

La manera en que Alice se expresaba sobre Edward causa un sentimiento de angustia en mí. Aunque no sé muy bien la razón. Me armo de valor para preguntar algo que, siendo sincera, no sabría cómo lidiar con la respuesta.

—¿A-Alice? ¿Acaso…? ¿Edward te g-gus…?

—Sí —responde antes de que pueda terminar de plantear la pregunta—. Pero sé que él no siente lo mismo por mí. Tiempo después de que nos hicimos amigos, le pedí que me besara. Él lo hizo, pero no fue nada para él. Edward es un tanto casanova —ríe—, a besado a varias chicas por las que no siente nada.

Mi pecho arde por dentro. Ahora más que nunca sé que mi primer beso no significó nada. Evito que Alice se dé cuenta de mi decepción. Parece que no sospecha nada.

Ella voltea a nuestro alrededor como cerciorándose que nadie nos ha escuchado y se acerca hacia mí.

—Hay un rumor de que Edward ha besado a todas las chicas de último año excepto a Elise Craig del salón B. Dicen que él se enamoró de ella cuando entramos a la preparatoria.

—¿E-Enamorado de ella?

Alice asiente.

—Hey, pero esto no lo escuchaste de mí, ¿ok? —dice ella haciendo un ademán con la mano como si estuviese sellando sus labios con un candado.

Digamos que aún no sé muy bien qué es lo que me pasa con Edward, sin embargo el hecho de que lo que me dijo Alice hiciera que se formara un nudo en mi garganta y que prácticamente fuese esto en lo único que pude pensar el resto de la tarde, no me dio muy buena espina.

**XXX**

Pasan de las 10 de la noche y ya estoy acostada en mi cama. Las luces siguen prendidas y Otoño quiere jugar, pero no tengo ganas de nada.

Papá preparó la cena, los dos la degustamos en silencio y justo cuando comenzó con sus preguntas incómodas como "¿Hay algún chico en el pueblo que te guste?" decidí que era mejor fingir dolor de cabeza y regresar a mi habitación.

Edward enamorado de Elise.

Estas cinco palabras han rondado mi cabeza todo el día. Incluso Sam Uley, me preguntó si me sentía mal. Estuve más callada de lo usual. Le mentí diciendo que estaba preocupada por un proyecto de ciencias. Él pareció creerme.

Mi celular vibra en la mesita de noche. El número es desconocido. Estoy por colgar la llamada, pero luego decido contestar.

—¿Diga?

—_¡Bella! Hola, ¿estabas dormida?_ —pregunta Edward.

—Sí —miento.

—_Oh. Lo lamento, no era mi intención despertarte. Oye, ¿quieres ir mañana a Port Angeles? Alice me dijo que abrieron un nuevo karaoke. Vendrán ella, Jasper y unos amigos del salón B._

—Elise —susurro con tristeza.

—_¿Qué?_

Suspiro derrotada.

—Elise Craig… ¿Ella irá?

—_Sí, por supuesto. _

Paso el antebrazo por mi cara, haciendo que la luz de mi habitación no llegue a mis ojos. No sé porque tengo tanta urgencia por preguntar, sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero debo de hacerlo.

—¿Es cierto que estabas enamorado de ella?

De inmediato me arrepiento de haberlo hecho al escuchar su respuesta.

—_SÍ._

Silencio absoluto. Sólo puedo oír su respiración del otro lado de la línea.

—Hay un rumor de que has besado a todas las chicas de último año… Todas menos a Elise. Eso me hace pensar que te comportas diferente con la persona que en verdad quieres y te gusta.

Edward suelta una risita.

—_Una de las cosas que tienes que aprender, Bella, es que en este pueblo se inventan rumores todos los días. Yo he besado chicas, claro, pero sólo a las que quiero besar_ —¿En verdad piensa que esa respuesta me hará sentir mejor?—. _Entonces, ¿qué dices? ¿Vamos mañana al karaoke? Puedo pasar por ti, si quieres._

—No iré —me limito a decir.

—_Bella, ¿por qué…?_ —y antes de que agregue algo más, termino la llamada.

Fantástico, ahora estoy llorando. ¿Qué sucede conmigo?

Abrazo mi almohada y no dejo de derramar lágrimas hasta que el cansancio me vence y me quedo dormida.

**XXX**

Creo que me estoy volviendo una acosadora.

Después de la clase de cálculo, decido tomar otro camino para llegar a mi casillero. A propósito paso por el salón B, buscando a la dichosa "Elise".

No es difícil encontrarla. Ahora entiendo por qué a Edward estaba enamorado de ella. Esta chica es perfecta: Alta, cabello largo y rubio. Ojos azules, sonrisa blanca y fresca. Delicada y femenina. Está hablando con dos chicas que la miran como si fuese la última botella de agua en el desierto.

Ella es toda sonrisas. Al dar la campanada, ella se disculpa con ellas y camina hasta su casillero. Allí frente a su espejo, aplica brillo en sus labios y parece decidir qué libros se llevará. Todo está bien por ahora, sin embargo, veo a Edward acercarse por el pasillo. Ella se gira para encararlo y los dos comienzan a conversar. El cobrizo tiene las manos en el bolsillo y cada pocos segundos pasa su mano derecha sobre su cabello para despeinarlo. Elise se ríe por el gesto.

Mis manos me hormiguean y una furia imponente se aloja en mi ser.

No son celos, jamás podrían ser celos. Es sólo que… Me molesta que los dos estén hablando.

No puedo creerlo, o sea, hace poco más de dos días me besó ¿y ahora coquetea con otra chava como si nada?

Sé que no son celos. Es simplemente que me molesta que para él no haya significado nada.

Y la realidad de mis palabras me azota con fuerza. Alice me lo dijo, Edward no puede besar a Elise porque siente algo por ella. Él me besó lo que significa que… Nada. Él no siente nada.

Cabizbaja, me doy la media vuelta y me voy de allí tratando de olvidar lo ocurrido.

Antes de entrar a mi siguiente clase, paso al sanitario. Mis manos están sudorosas y estoy segura de que lavarme la cara me hará sentir mejor.

Entro directo al lavabo y por un segundo pienso que estoy sola en ese lugar, sin embargo un olor a cigarro lo inunda todo y unas risitas y susurros parecen venir de uno de los cubículos del baño.

—¿Viste cómo Craig estaba coqueteando con Edward? ¡No la soporto! —dice una voz.

—"_Elise"_ —dice la otra persona haciendo una voz chillona—. _"No me digan Craig, díganme Elise, es francés"._

Las dos ríen estruendosas. Parece que han terminado su cigarro clandestino, salen del cubículo y no les importa que yo esté allí. Son las mismas chicas rubias que molestaron a Alice el día anterior. Sin dejar de hablar mal de Elise, se aplican maquillaje y mascan chicle para contrarrestar el olor del cigarro.

—Pero Elise no es tan insoportable como la enana esa —dice la rubia de cabello corto.

—Ni que lo digas —se carcajea la otra—. ¿Has escuchado hablar a la mamá? Tienen la misma voz nasal. Ahora entiendo por qué el padre las dejó.

Probablemente en otra circunstancia me hubiese limitado a quedarme callada y salir de allí, pero hoy me siento demasiado furiosa como para dejarlo pasar.

—¿Saben que es más insoportable? —digo uniéndome a su conversación—. Escucharlas a ustedes hablar. Sus expresiones dejan mucho qué desear. Por un momento pensé que había escuchado a dos vacas mascar césped, pero no, eran ustedes con esos chicles.

Las dos me miran perplejas y creo que me dejarán marchar sin hacer nada. Sin embargo, este pensamiento desaparece cuando la rubia de cabello corto se acerca a la puerta del baño y le pone el seguro para evitar que alguien entre.

Tal vez esta no fue una buena idea.

**XXX**

Si hace un par de horas era una acosadora, ahora intento ser una ninja para pasar desapercibida.

Mi última clase es Deportes. Lo más seguro es que le manden un recado a Papá de que no he asistido a clase, pero no puedo arriesgarme a que alguien me vea así.

Digamos que hubiese preferido que las dos rubias me hubiesen pateado las costillas a que se hayan concentrado en mi rostro.

Al verlo en el espejo, mi pómulo está inflamado y un par de rasguños nacen desde mi mejilla hasta mi cuello.

Fijándome que nadie esté en los pasillos, camino directo a mi casillero para tomar mis libros e irme de allí. El primer y segundo piso los subo sin que nadie me vea, pero al dar vuelta en el tercer piso, un rostro familiar me ve impactado.

—B-Bella, ¿qué te pasó? —Edward se acerca y pasa sus dedos con delicadeza sobre mis heridas.

—Me caí —miento.

—¿Ah si? ¿Dónde? —me mira expectante y se cruza de brazos. Es obvio que no me cree.

No contesto nada. Él suspira y vuelve a examinarme.

—¿Te duele mucho?

—Estoy bien —respondo.

Toca levemente mi pómulo y me es inevitable gemir de dolor. Su rostro de preocupación cambia por uno de enfado.

—¿Quién te hizo esto? —su tono es paternal.

—Ya te dije que me caí.

—Bella…

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? Es la verdad.

Suspira impaciente. De su bolsillo saca una bandita (similar a la que yo le di cuando lo tiré por las escaleras), la abre y me la pone sobre los rasguños.

—Creo que ahora entiendo por qué siempre traes de estas contigo. Tienes que tener cuidado, si te ven tus heridas se van a preocupar por ti.

La mirada de Edward es fría. Él sabe que le estoy mintiendo, que estoy protegiendo a las personas que me lastimaron.

—¡Bells! Allí estás —la voz de Alice resuena por el pasillo desierto. Al ver mi rostro, al igual que el de Edward, este luce preocupado—. ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué te pasó?

—Dice que se cayó —responde Edward cruzándose de brazos nuevamente.

—Necesitas ir a la enfermería. Tu pómulo se está poniendo morado. Anda, vamos.

Y, como si ya fuese costumbre, Alice me jala del brazo por el pasillo. Miro a Edward buscando ayuda pero él sólo me dedica una mirada molesta.

**XXX**

La enfermera me manda a casa con la condición de que ponga en mi rostro una bolsa de hielos para bajar la hinchazón.

Alice me acompaña hasta la parada del autobús, esperamos allí un rato conversando. Me está comentando de algo gracioso que le ocurrió en clase cuando la bocina de un coche nos hace respingar.

Es Jasper arriba de su auto negro. Le dice a Alice que necesita hablar con ella. Yo le digo que se vaya, que estaré bien, pero ella le pide a Jasper que me lleven a casa.

Para mi sorpresa, él acepta.

Alice le pide entonces un segundo favor, parar en la farmacia del pueblo para comprarme unos analgésicos. Esto crea una situación incómoda para Jasper y para mí. Mi plan es mantenerme en silencio hasta que regrese ella, pero el rubio no piensa lo mismo.

—Sé lo que hiciste por Alice —sus palabras hacen que aleje mi mirada de la farmacia y lo vea a los ojos—. Las escuché hablar de ello, por eso fui a buscarlas al estacionamiento.

—No le digas a nadie —es lo único que se me ocurre decir.

—¿Por qué no?

—Sólo no…. Por favor.

—Guardaré tu secreto, si tu guardas el mío.

—¿Qué secreto?

—Estoy enamorado de Alice.

—¿En verdad?

—Si. ¿Sabes? Lo he estado desde hace mucho tiempo. Incluso tuve que soportar la fase cuando ella estaba enamorada de mi mejor amigo. Pero no me importó, yo sólo quería que ella fuera feliz.

Sus palabras me dejan sin habla. ¿En serio es Jasper hablando? Siempre pensé que era un cabeza hueca.

—Sé que no me he comportado muy bien contigo, pero en serio necesito un consejo. Tenía planeado decírselo hoy.

—¿Decírselo? ¿Por qué se lo dirás? ¿Qué pasa si ella no te corresponde?

Mis palabras son duras (y sé que me estoy proyectando un poquito). Jasper sonríe y girándose sobre el asiente del piloto busca mi mirada.

—No me importa. Ella me encanta. Prefiero tener la satisfacción de que por fin se lo dije a preguntarme qué hubiese pasado.

Su respuesta me hiere. Él tiene razón. Claro que la tiene.

—Deberías decírselo a solas —le aconsejo—. Llevarla a comer o algo así.

Una sonriente Alice se aproxima al coche y dejamos nuestra conversación en el aire.

Al llegar a casa, ella me enumera los cuidados que debo de tener. Me dice que hablará en la noche para saber cómo sigo.

Jasper me mira desde el coche. Articulo un "suerte" y él sonríe.

Los veo a los dos alejarse por la carretera antes de entrar a casa.

No pasa mucho tiempo cuando el teléfono de la casa resuena. Es Papá.

Billy y él harán un viaje improvisado a Seattle para comprar herramientas que necesitan en el taller. Me dice que espera llegar en la madrugada del día siguiente.

Le deseo un buen viaje y cuando él me pregunta que si algo emocionante sucedió en la escuela, respondo con un escueto:

No.

**XXX**

Después de comer, recibí un mensaje de Alice donde me escribía emocionada que ella y Jasper se acababan de hacer novios. Una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro al leer esto y se hizo aún más grande cuando al final del mensaje se leía: "Dice Jasper que gracias".

Los analgésicos estaban haciendo un muy buen efecto. Los rasguños habían abandonado ese color rojizo y ahora casi ni se notaban. Mi pómulo, también estaba siendo curado. Ya no dolía y la hinchazón bajó por completo.

Estaba lista para tomar una ducha cuando recibí otro mensaje. Pensé que sería de Alice, pero no. Era Edward.

"_El plan de Port Angeles sigue en pie. ¿Quieres venir? Alice y Jasper no vendrán, pero los del salón B lo harán. ¿Paso por ti? Responde – Edward."_

—Espero que las cosas entre Elise y tú funcionen —susurré con tristeza. Las palabras de Jasper ahora tenían sentido "yo sólo quería que fuera feliz".

"_No, estoy cansada. Aún así gracias por la invitación –Bella."_

Parecerá loco, pero Otoño parecía saber que no estaba en mi mejor momento.

Pasan de las 7 de la tarde, después de bañarme me puse jeans, converse y una blusa holgada blanca. No estaba de ánimos como para usar otra ropa.

Termine mi tarea, estaba dispuesta a comenzar a cocinar la cena. Mas mi celular comenzó a sonar. Dejé que sonara un par de veces más. Sabía quien estaría del otro lado de la línea y, para ser sincera, no tenía ganas de conversar con él.

Para cuando sonó por quinta vez, colmó mi paciencia y contesté.

—¿Qué?

—_¿Por qué no contestas?_

—Estaba ocupada.

—_Eres muy mala para mentir, Swan._

—¿Qué no deberías de estar ahorita en un karaoke?

—_Acabo de salir. No estaba cómodo. Elise y sus amigos suelen ser un tanto especiales._

—Oh, Elise. Claro —digo haciéndome la desentendida.

—_Al parecer le llegó el mismo rumor que a ti. Me dijo que si ya besé a todas las chicas de último año porque no la había besado a ella aún._

—Vaya —carraspeo incómoda.

—_Lo sé. El caso es que no quise ser grosero con ella, y sus intenciones, y mejor me fui de allí. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces?_

—Nada interesante.

—_¿Tu papá no está?_

—No, salió con un amigo suyo a Seattle. Dijo que… —mi ceño se frunce—. Un momento, ¿cómo sabes que mi papá no está?

—_Porque no está su camioneta._

En ese momento suena el timbre de la casa y mi cuerpo entero se hela. Miro el celular y Edward ya terminó la llamada.

Inhalo y exhalo un par de veces antes de abrir la puerta. Al hacerlo, Edward está recargado en la pared cercana, aún porta el uniforme de la escuela. Luce… guapo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —digo cruzada de brazos.

—Sólo paseaba —responde encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Estás solo?

—Si.

—Pensé que estarías con Elise.

—¿Y qué harías si así fuera? —me desafía.

—¡No me importa! No son asuntos míos —el cobrizo se ríe ante mi actitud nerviosa—. Será mejor que te vayas.

—Sólo has estado de Elise todo el tiempo —gruñe Edward—. ¿Por qué te importa tanto lo que sentí por ella en el pasado? Ella ya no me gusta. Entiende.

—Edward, no… —Sus movimientos son tan rápidos, es por esto que tan sólo en un parpadeo ya siento sus labios unidos a los míos. Él me toma de la mano cuando ve que intento zafarme de su agarre—. ¡No! ¡Suéltame!

Le doy un empujón tan fuerte que se tambalea por unos segundos.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste de nuevo? ¡Dime! —grito furiosa.

—Porque me dieron ganas de besarte.

Su respuesta es simple. Tanta es su simplicidad que un nudo se forma en mi garganta.

—Entonces es cierto. Sólo besas chicas porque se te antoja —de mis mejillas brotan un par de lágrimas. Él abre mucho los ojos cuando me ve llorar—. Entiendo. Hay mujeres que no les importa ser besadas sin que éste signifique algo. Pero yo soy diferente, Edward. Yo necesito una razón. Yo no soy como las demás. ¡Eres un imbécil!

Edward da dos pasos largos y nuevamente me toma de la cintura para besarme. Él quiere prolongarlo, pero se lo impido de inmediato.

—¡No!

—Este es un beso para decir: Hola —murmura.

Me toma con mayor fuerza las manos para evitar alejarme. Sus labios forjan a los míos a acoplarse. Se separa, suspira y me ve directo a los ojos.

—Ahora, uno para una chica linda —sus labios cálidos besan los míos. El beso es delicado, sencillo.

—Edward, ¿qué…? —empiezo a decir pero él me interrumpe.

—Este es un beso para alguien a quien quiero conocer mejor —su lengua ahora delinea mi labio inferior. Su lengua juguetea con la mía por unos segundos antes de sellar el beso. Igual que las veces anteriores, se aleja para verme.

—Y por último, este es para una persona a la que quiero demostrarle mis sentimientos —su beso es distinto. Simple, pero a la vez complicado. Corto, pero parece durar una eternidad. Tanto él como yo suspiramos al separarnos— ¿Sentiste la diferencia?

Sus ojos buscan los míos. Bajo la cabeza para mirar mis pies. Sus manos ahora están rodeando mi cadera. La distancia entre los dos es mínima. Puedo sentir su aliento chocar contra mis labios.

—¿Te gusto, Bella? —de nuevo, una pregunta sencilla y directa. Alzo los ojos y me pierdo en su color esmeralda. Guardo silencio. Él sonríe—. Voy a besarte si no me contestas.

¿Cómo puedo darle una respuesta concreta? No tenemos ni una semana de conocernos, ¿y me pregunta esto? No sé, qué siento por él. Pero sé cómo me hace sentir él. Y eso es exacto lo que respondo.

—Cuando pienso en ti, mi corazón me duele. Me siento… rara —susurro sonrojada.

Edward me toma de la barbilla para que lo vea a los ojos. Su rostro está en paz.

—¿No es eso lo que se siente cuando estás enamorado?

Y sin agregar nada más, su mano derecha viaja hasta mi espalda y me acerca a él para besarlo. Como si estuviese viviendo un dèjá vu, mis manos se posicionan alrededor de su cuello, intentando acercarlo más a mí si es posible. Y me pierdo con el sabor de sus labios.

* * *

**Para imágenes y música de este capítulo, agrega en FB a "Emilia Hale" para ser parte del grupo "Our Requiem".**


	3. Ordinary World

_Isabella se ha mantenido 18 años sin hacer ningún amigo y sin tener novio. Un día ella golpea a uno de los chicos más populares del Instituto, Edward Cullen, por un malentendido. Y a partir de allí las cosas se tornan... Interesantes. _

**Historia basada en la trama de Kanae Hazuki, los personajes de Stephenie Meyer y alteraciones mías.**

_Este capítulo NO está beteado._

**Happy Reading!**

**Cap. 3 "Ordinary World" by Joy Williams (Duran Duran's cover)**

* * *

El clima bipolar —como lo llama papá—, es una de las cosas más representativas de Forks.

Cuando entré a clases por la mañana, cálidos rayos de sol alegraban el día. A la hora del almuerzo, todo se nubló y un aire helado paseó por las calles. Y ahora, al atardecer, ha terminado de llover y nubes naranjas adornan el firmamento.

En cuanto dan la campanada de salida, tomo mis pertenencias y salgo del salón a toda velocidad para dirigirme al patio trasero del gimnasio.

La caja se ha humedecido, mas mi chamarra coral parece haber sido de ayuda. El gatito —que he cuidado a escondidas—, se ha resguardado de la lluvia y ahora duerme plácido.

Suspiro aliviada. La lluvia puede causarle muchas enfermedades a los animales, sobretodo si son cachorros.

El aire que resopla aún es frío, así que opto por dejarle la chamarra. Al menos yo puedo llegar a casa y ponerme otra pero, ¿y él?

—Aquí estás —dice una voz aterciopelada de repente.

No es necesario que alce la vista para saber quien es, sin embargo lo hago.

Edward camina hacia mi y se pone en cuclillas no sin antes ponerme su chamarra oscura en los hombros.

—Hace frío —me dice—, no quiero que te enfermes.

Le sonrío y los dos observamos al pequeño minino dormir.

—No quiero dejarlo aquí —digo con tristeza.

—Lo sé, Bella. Pero al menos tiene protección y comida. Sería peor que estuviese en la calle.

Nuevamente suspiro. Sé que tiene razón.

Se inclina para darme un beso en la frente antes de reincorporarse. Me despido en silencio del gatito y escondo la caja en su lugar habitual.

Al girarme hacia Edward, él frunce el ceño.

—¿Te hiciste algo en el cabello? Luce diferente.

Por la repentina lluvia, tuve que deshacer mi coleta esperando que el cabello se me secara.

—No, es por la lluvia —digo pasando mis dedos por el cabello—. A decir verdad, debería cortármelo. Lo tengo muy largo.

—¿Por qué no vamos juntos mañana? Es sábado —su pregunta es tan repentina que debo de parpadear un par de veces.

—¿Juntos?

**.**

Si esto se tratara de sólo una salida a la estética del pueblo, probablemente hubiese ido en pants y tenis. Sin embargo, Edward estará allí y de alguna manera, me siento presionada por la ropa que llevaré.

Es sábado. A las doce de la tarde habrá un partido de basquetbol por lo que Papá ha invitado a Billy a la casa.

No debe de pasar de unos 50 años. Me atrevo a decir que en sus años de juventud fue muy apuesto: cabello negro, facciones duras y tez morena.

Él y Papá ya han tomado sus asientos frente al televisor.

Los dos tienen una cerveza en una mano y uno de los sándwiches que Billy trajo en la otra.

Rebecca, una de las hijas de Billy, siempre ha sido muy atenta con nosotros. Durante los primeros días, mientras comprábamos los muebles necesarios, ella nos traía raciones de comida.

A pesar de ser tres los hijos de Billy, sólo la conozco a ella. Su gemela, Rachel, vive en Los Ángeles y Jacob, el menor, se fue a vivir con su madre.

El nerviosismo de salir a solas con Edward es difícil de disimular. Me desperté temprano para asear la casa y bañarme. Papá me mira de reojo algunas veces. No dice nada, sólo frunce el ceño.

La secadora suena y bajo deprisa los escalones. Mis jeans favoritos están limpios y secos.

—¿Bells? —me llama Papá desde el marco de la puerta. Respondo con un escueto _"¿Sí?"_—. ¿Vas a salir?

—Iré a la estética. A cortarme el cabello. Te lo dije ayer, ¿recuerdas? —digo alzando el rostro en su dirección.

—¿Y por qué tanto afán de arreglarte? Jamás lo haces para ir a la estética.

—N-No lo sé. S-sólo quiero arreglarme —digo poco creíble.

Papá me mira sin expresión en su rostro. Parece que trata de resolver un rompecabezas. De pronto, sus ojos se abren como platos y su boca forma un cero perfecto.

—¿Bells? ¿Acaso…? ¿Tienes una cita? ¿Saldrás con un chico?

—No es una cita —corrijo de inmediato—. Sólo iremos a cortarnos el cabello.

—Un chico… Y tú… Cortarse el cabello… Solos… Juntos…

—No hagas un gran embrollo por esto, papá —digo tratando de sonar indiferente.

Y manteniendo la serenidad, tomo mis jeans y subo las escaleras de dos en dos. Me encierro en mi habitación y me dejo caer en la alfombra exhalando con fuerza.

**.**

Con mucha puntualidad, Edward toca el timbre de la casa. A pesar de mis suplicas por quedarnos de ver en un lugar, él insistió en pasar por mí. Su madre le prestaría su auto.

Papá está por levantarse de su asiento para ir a atender cuando me le adelanto.

—Nos vemos en unas horas —digo dándole un beso rápido en la mejilla.

—Bells…

—¡Adiós, Billy! —grito sobre el hombro de papá.

—Adiós, Isabella —me responde sin despegar el ojo del televisor.

—Bells… —intenta de nuevo papá.

—Te quiero. Adiós.

Edward espera por mi recargado en la puerta de un flamante volvo plateado. Al acercarme, él mira mi ropa por un segundo y me sonríe.

—Combinamos.

Frunzo el ceño sin entender a lo que se refiere: los dos llevamos jeans y converse. Él porta una camisa negra de cuello v que lo hace ver muy guapo.

Me abre la puerta del copiloto con caballerosidad. Cuando rodea el auto para ingresar, puedo ver la figura de mi papá asomándose. Su rostro luce sorprendido. Niego con la cabeza por su expresión. Él me sonríe y me muestra su pulgar arriba.

Suelto una risita espontánea.

—¿Qué es tan divertido? —pregunta Edward.

—Nada —exhalo—. ¿Por qué iremos a la estética en auto? Está a tan sólo unas cuadras.

—Porque pensé que podríamos divertirnos un rato antes de ir a cortarnos el cabello.

—¿Qué?

—Has ido antes a Port Angeles, ¿verdad?

**.**

Al llegar a nuestro destino, Edward prefiere aparcar el auto de su madre en un estacionamiento y así poder turistear un rato antes de volver.

De su bolsillo extrae unos lentes oscuros. Sus movimientos son hipnóticos y delicados. Si alguien me dijera que he estado babeando estos últimos segundos le creería.

No hemos hablado mucho durante el viaje. Edward me platicó que Jasper y Alice habían comenzado a salir oficialmente. Decidí actuar sorprendida y no agregar que conocía la noticia desde hace algunos días.

—Me dijo que todo había sido gracias a ti.

—En realidad no hice nada —dije.

—Pues Jasper ahora piensa que eres increíble. Está muy agradecido contigo. Cuando le dije que saldríamos hoy, me recomendó varios lugares que te pueden gustar.

Sería muy hipócrita de mi parte decir que Jasper por fin me caía bien de la noche a la mañana. Sin embargo, si últimamente estaba frecuentando a Alice y a Edward y ellos son amigos de él… Era necesario ceder un poco.

Solo han sido un par de veces las que he visitado Port Angeles y casi siempre es para hacer las compras navideñas o de cumpleaños.

—¿A dónde iremos? ¿No sería mejor regresar a Forks? —intento que los nervios no se adueñen de mi boca—. En verdad quiero cortarme el cabello.

—Todavía no son las cuatro de la tarde —dice él tras revisar el reloj que cuelga de su muñeca—. Hay mucho tiempo libre, Bella. ¿Quieres ir al cine?

—Quisiera ir a un lugar con gente.

—¿Tienes miedo de estar a solas conmigo? —masculla ofreciéndome una sonrisa.

—No —repuse con rapidez—. ¿Por qué habría?

—No pasa nada, Bella —dice pasando su brazo por mis hombros—. No importa si hay cientos de personas o sólo tú y yo… Igual voy a besarte.

—¡Edward! —exclamo deshaciéndome de su agarre.

Él se ríe y, por raro que parezca, también comienzo a reír.

—Hola. Disculpa, ¿me permites un momento? —dice de repente una mujer de cabello caoba. En su nariz se detienen unos lentes de pasta colorida.

—¿Eh?

—Lamento interrumpirte —le dice la mujer a Edward—. Estoy iniciando una revista de modas. ¿Te interesaría participar con nosotros como modelo? La paga es muy buena…

Escucharla es como si me hubiesen noqueado. Todo se vuelve borroso. Me alejo un par de pasos tratando de conservar mi equilibrio.

—_¡Dios! ¿Ya lo viste?_

—_Está guapísimo. _

Como si el subidón de calor me hubiese dado super poderes, puedo escuchar claramente lo que un grupo de chicas comenta al otro lado de la calle. Sus miradas están sobre Edward.

— _Deberíamos invitarle un trago._

—_Está con una chica, ¿cómo vamos a preguntarle eso?_

—_Puede ser su hermana. No parece que ella sea su novia._

¡Wow! Creo que devolveré el estómago ahora. Parpadeo rápidamente y me doy cuenta del lugar en el que estoy. ¿En qué pensaba? ¿Qué hace Isabella Swan, la nueva del pueblo con Edward Cullen, el hijo prodigio?

¿Qué estoy tratando de probar?

—Gracias por la oferta. Pero no estoy interesado —dice Edward para librarse de la mujer.

Sin agregar nada más, me indica con la mirada que sigamos caminando. Él sabe donde se encuentra por lo que me posiciono detrás de él. Tan sólo un par de pasos alejada.

—_¿Ya lo viste? —_Dice una chica jalando a su amiga para que vea a Edward—, _Es… Sexy_ —musita mordiéndose el labio.

—¿Bella?

¡Dios! Esto es una pesadilla. ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? Debo de irme. Aunque no quiera admitirlo, tengo un mal presentimiento respecto a esta cita. Me estoy cegando. Estoy dejando que Edward me ciegue.

—¿Bella? ¿Estás bien? —el cobrizo busca mi mirada.

—¿Siempre te sucede? —los nervios nuevamente se han apoderado de mi boca.

—¿El qué?

—Personas tratando de entrevistarte. O chicas intentando algo contigo.

—A decir verdad —comienza a decir—, lo del modelaje es la primera vez que me sucede. Pero sí, a veces hay chicas que les gusta coquetearme.

—¿Está bien que te vean conmigo? —murmuro. Edward frunce el ceño y se acerca hasta mi. Necesita agacharse un poco para poderme ver a los ojos—. ¿Acaso no te avergüenzo?

—¿Te parezco ese tipo de persona? —su voz es seria pero a la vez llena de angustia.

—No te conozco. Aún… No sé mucho de ti.

—Entiendo —suspira. Toma mi mano derecha y la entrelaza con la suya. Su solo contacto hace que mi piel se enchine—. Pero por eso estamos en esta cita. Para conocernos mejor. No me interesa que las otras chicas me coqueteen, Bella… Eres mi novia.

—No somos… Novios —titubeo.

—Vaya que lo somos —dice. Se acerca a mi rostro y besa mis labios con rapidez antes de susurrar: —_Eres mía._

Y al escucharlo decir esto. Toda mis inseguridades son borradas… Por ahora.

**.**

Es extraño que me cause más nervios tener su mano estrechada a la mía que besarlo. Supongo que nosotros somos bastante peculiares.

A pesar de mi inconformidad, al terminar de degustar una pizza, Edward pagó la cuenta completa.

—Puedo pagarme mi propia comida, ¿sabes?

—Lo sé. Pero no es con dinero como quiero que pagues por ella.

Cuando mi ceño se frunce al no entender sus palabras, él aprovecha para pararse por un momento de su asiento y besarme los labios.

—Deja de hacer eso —digo antes de que una sonrisa brote de mi rostro.

Seguimos tomados de la mano al abandonar el recinto. Edward me dice que tal vez ya es tiempo que regresemos al pueblo para ir a la estética cuando escuchamos que alguien lo llama.

—¡Edward!

Los dos volteamos. El cobrizo parece reconocerlo pues le sonríe. Caminamos hacia donde está y entonces recuerdo su rostro.

Es Emmett McCarthy. Estudiante de último grado del grupo E. Lleva jeans, una camisa grisácea; y no está solo.

Estoy casi segura que la sonrisa de su acompañante se borró al verme. Ahora emboza una mueca de inconformidad.

Su nombre es Rosalie Hale, del grupo C. Por supuesto que sé quien es. Su madre es prima de Emily Uley, mi jefa. (En Forks, todos son parientes de alguna u otra manera). Su cabello es muy largo y rubio. Y a pesar de que no está vestida de forma ostentosa, luce muy guapa.

—Vaya, vaya. Entonces los rumores son ciertos —ríe Emmett—. Decían que salías con Swan, pero no pensé que fue oficial.

¿Rumores? ¿Ya existían rumores en Forks sobre Edward y yo?

—A penas hace unas horas lo hicimos oficial —dice Edward sonriente.

—_¿En qué momento lo hicimos oficial?_ —pensé.

—Me alegra —repone Emmett—. ¡Hey! Rose y yo iremos a jugar bolos. Deberían venir con nosotros.

—¿Quieres ir? —pregunta Edward. De inmediato las miradas de todos se posan sobre mi.

—Creo que será mejor que regresemos a la esté…

—Vamos —dice Rosalie rompiendo el silencio—. Me regalaron algunos cupones. Será una pena desperdiciarlos. Además —agrega—. Es más divertido si somos cuatro.

Ante tal propuesta, es difícil decir que no.

—En ese caso… —murmuro.

—Bella, ¿estás segura? —se cerciora Edward mirándome a los ojos.

—Si —respondo. Y al decir esto, nuevamente ese mal presentimiento brota de mi pecho.

**.**

Edward no ha dejado de frotar mis manos. Dice que estoy muy fría.

Emmett le entrega al encargado un par de cupones y el hombre de camisa naranja nos guía hasta un carril vacío.

—Jugaremos Rose y yo contra ustedes dos —anuncia Emmett tecleando nuestros nombres en la pantalla.

Edward me da unos zapatos especiales para jugar bolos. Él hace un comentario del que Emmett se ríe. De seguro fue algo divertido y tal vez debí reírme, pero la mirada fría que Rosalie me ha lanzado desde que nos los encontramos, me congela.

—¡Voy primero! —pide Emmett como niño pequeño.

Toma una bola rojiza y se posiciona en el carril. Respira unas dos veces y lanza.

Apenas logra tocar un pino, mas no con la fuerza suficiente como para tirarlo.

Edward suelta una carcajada y Rosalie bufa irritada.

—¿Estás bromeando? —le dice la rubia—. Eres terrible en esto.

Emmett regresa e intenta darle un beso en los labios a Rosalie, sin embargo ella se quita con rapidez y el beso se lo termina dando en la mejilla.

—Sigues, Bella —me indica Edward—. No vayas a lastimarte, por favor. Sólo es un juego. No importa si no le atinas a ningún pino.

Su comentario me hace poner los ojos en blanco.

—Me estás subestimando —digo lo suficientemente bajo para que nadie me escuche.

Tomo una bola amarilla y sin mucho esfuerzo la lanzo logrando derribar todos los pinos.

—¡Chuza! —se escucha en las bocinas del lugar.

—¡Venga, Bella! —festeja Emmett.

Me acerco a donde está Edward, que me ve con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Sigues, Edward. Por favor, no vayas a herirte —le digo con una sonrisa.

Él no me dice nada, simplemente pone sus manos sobre mis mejillas y me acerca para besarlo.

—_Eres increíble_ —me susurra.

Puedo sentir la mirada fija de Rosalie por lo que me deshago de su agarre.

Conforme la partida avanza, las muestras de felicitación de Edward se vuelven más excesivas.

Acabo de anotar mi cuarta chuza y él me toma de la cintura haciéndome girar.

—¡Edward! —chillo.

—Rose, a este paso vamos a perder contra ellos dos —dice Emmett.

—¡Hey! —llama mi atención Edward y me habla en murmullos—. Me alegra que hayas querido venir hoy conmigo. No sabía que eras tan buena en los bolos.

—Nunca me lo preguntaste —repongo encogiéndome de hombros—. Cuando vivía en Chicago, a mi papá le gustaba mucho ir a este tipo de lugares. Supongo que aprendí bien.

—No dejas de sorprenderme —murmura y nuevamente entrelaza sus labios con los míos.

No podré acostumbrarme jamás a este tipo de muestras de afecto en público. Al separarnos, Edward me abraza y besa mi frente. Es su turno de tirar.

—Bella —dice Rosalie—. ¿Vamos por unos refrescos? Me estoy muriendo de sed.

Asiento con la cabeza. Aunque no estoy muy convencida de querer pasar tiempo a solas con ella.

Nos acercamos a la barra de bebidas. Un mesero toma nuestra orden con rapidez y entra a la cocina.

Estoy intentando buscar un tema de conversación seguro, cuando Rosalie toma la palabra.

—¿Fuiste tú la de la idea de salir hoy? ¿O Edward te invitó? —pregunta de forma directa.

Me toma unos segundos contestar.

—Pensé que iríamos a cortarnos el cabello. Venimos aquí de improvisto.

—¿Imprevisto? —Rosalie luce contrariada—. ¿Que no son novios?

—Pues él dice que sí… Pero, sinceramente, no sé qué es lo que somos.

A Rosalie parece que no le gustó mi respuesta. Se cruza de brazos y me mira expectante.

—¿Qué tratas de decir? ¿Me estás diciendo que no te gusta?

—Si, pero…

—¿Qué tipo de respuesta es esa? —gruñe enfadada—. Si sabes quién es él, ¿no? Si sabes que todas las chicas están tras de él, ¿verdad? Te puedo enumerar una lista enorme de mujeres que se mueren por salir con él, por estar en tu lugar. Entonces, ¿cómo es que estás tan indecisa por lo que sientes por él? No lo entiendo. Solo no lo entiendo. ¿Qué fue lo que vio en ti? ¿Tu habilidad para los bolos? ¡Vaya!

—Ese no es asunto tuyo —me atrevo a decir. Pero mi voz suena entrecortada. Cada palabra de Rosalie es como golpe directo en el estómago.

— Tú no eres nada comparada con él —sonríe. Se inclina sobre mi hombro y susurra—: ¿Por qué está con una chica como tú cuando se ha acostado conmigo?

Mis oídos zumban y los dedos de mis manos tiemblan.

—Aléjate de Edward —me advierte. El mesero le entrega una bandeja llena de refrescos.

Rosalie la toma y me deja allí, inerte y paralizada.

**.**

No sé cuanto tiempo ha pasado. Intentando recuperar la compostura, regreso a donde están los demás.

Emmett y Edward platican divertidos. Rosalie sentada con las piernas cruzadas y los brazos también. Al llegar, ella no alza la vista.

—Bella, sigues —me indica Emmett.

¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Qué estaba pensando?

En un solo parpadeo he lanzado la bola, pero ésta se ha desviado por el canal antes de llegar a los pinos.

—_No dejes que te vean llorar, Isabella_ —me reprendo.

Antes de sentarme, paso la manga de mi blusa por mis mejillas intentando borrar el rastro.

—¿Bella? —dice Edward parándose frente a mi.

Lo rodeo con la cabeza baja y me siento en el pequeño sillón.

Me quito los zapatos de bolos y los reemplazo por los converse.

Nadie dice nada, mas siento las miradas de todos.

—Me voy a casa —murmuro yéndome de allí sin dar ningún tipo de explicaciones.

**.**

**Rosalie's POV**

—¡Bella! ¡Bella! —grita Edward intentando detener a la castaña.

—Déjala, Edward —le digo tomándolo del brazo—. Deja que se marche. Quédate con nosotros.

—Lo lamento, Rose. Estoy con mi novia —dice zafándose de mi agarre y corriendo en dirección a donde se acaba de esfumar Isabella.

—¿Qué fue lo que hiciste, Rosalie? —me pregunta Emmett cuando Edward se va.

—Lo que se tenía que hacer —respondo solemne.

Emmett se para de su asiento y me mira de frente.

—Vamos a comer, ¿si? Olvídate de Edward. Quiero que estés conmigo.

—No quiero… —digo entre dientes—. No voy a perder contra ella.

—¿Contra quién? ¿Bella?

No contesto su pregunta. La respuesta es obvia.

¿Qué fue lo que vio Edward en esa chica aburrida y fea?

Yo haría de todo por la persona que amo. Esa es la diferencia entre Isabella y yo… La diferencia entre… Aquella chica y yo.

En un solo parpadeo, los recuerdos me abruman. Después de todo, fue hace poco más de un año:

—_¡Rose! —me llamaban mis amigas—. Vamos al cine hoy en la tarde._

—_Lo lamento. No puedo —respondía orgullosa—. Royce va a pasar por mi en un rato._

—_¿Estás saliendo con Royce King? ¡Es guapísimo! Tienes que presentárnoslo. _

_Cada día que fui su novia invertí todo mi tiempo y dinero en ser la novia ideal para él: Cosméticos, ropa, suplementos alimenticios. No tenía límites. _

_Lo único que quería era estar a su altura. Él, hijo de la familia más rica de Forks. Mi futuro estaba asegurado. _

_Pero con el desenfreno, vinieron las consecuencias._

_Infecciones intestinales, acné en todo mi rostro. _

_En un punto, incluso ponerme un poco de polvo me causaba dolor. ¿Qué había hecho?_

—_Creo que sin maquillaje te ves más hermosa, Rose —me dijo Edward esa vez—. Tu novio debería apreciar eso._

_Por primera vez, alguien me había felicitado por mi rostro natural._

_Edward me veía por quien yo era, no por lo que quería aparentar. _

_Por eso…_

_Cuando encontré a Royce en la cama con una de mis mejores amigas… _

—_¡Edward! —grité aferrándome a su pecho—. ¡No puedo soportarlo! ¡Me quiero morir! ¡Lo intenté! ¡Te juro que lo intenté! ¡Pero no fui suficiente para él! ¡Soy una estúpida!_

_Edward me rodeo en sus brazos con fuerza y besó mi frente repetidas veces._

—_Rose, te equivocas. Eres una mujer hermosa. Eres perfecta._

—_Demuéstramelo —le exigí. Y antes de que él pudiera siquiera reaccionar, lo besé con fiereza._

_No me contuve… Ni él tampoco. _

_Y esa noche, fui suya._

_Me sentí atraída por sus palabras, por su amabilidad. Él se convirtió en mi obsesión. A pesar de ser delgada, me propuse perder peso por él. En dos meses, perdí 15 kilogramos… Mi cuerpo aún sufre con el estrago. Pero no importa…Quiero ser hermosa. _

Yo hago de todo por la persona que amo. Esa es la diferencia entre Isabella y yo

**.**

**Bella's POV**

En cuanto pongo un pie en Forks, las primeras gotas de lluvia caen sobre el asfalto.

Logré conseguir un boleto de autobús para regresar a casa.

La tristeza y desolación oprimen mi pecho.

En el cielo se escuchan un par de truenos y en menos de cinco minutos ya estoy toda empapada.

No tengo intención alguna de regresar a casa, al menos no por ahora.

Si mi papá me ve llorar pensará que Edward se ha sobrepasado conmigo o algo peor.

Camino por las calles desiertas y húmedas cabizbaja y con lágrimas en las mejillas que fácilmente pueden confundirse con gotas de lluvia.

No sé cómo terminé aquí, pero me alegra ver que la caja está intacta que el gatito que he cuidado a escondidas esté caliente y seco.

—_Hola _—susurro cuando él maúlle.

Y es entonces cuando me echo a llorar con fuerza.

Todo parecía tan… Mágico. Como las historias que lees en libros: El chico popular se enamora del bicho raro.

Aunque no lo demostrara, en verdad pensaba que Edward y yo…

¡Vaya!

El enamoramiento en verdad puede afectarte la cabeza. Te ciega y no te deja respirar.

—Sabía que aquí te iba a encontrar —se escucha de repente. No volteo para encararlo, mas lo escucho acercarse lo suficientemente cerca—.¿Qué fue lo que te dijo, Rosalie? —pregunta angustiado.

_¿Por qué está con una chica como tú cuando se ha acostado conmigo?_

Las palabras de Rosalie no han parado de resonar en mi cabeza. ¿Qué hace una chica como yo… con él?

—¿Por qué me elegiste? —digo con voz entrecortada—. No somos compatibles. No tenemos nada en común.

Siento como Edward se pone de cuclillas junto a mí y observa al gatito.

—Eso no es verdad —me responde. Con lentitud acaricia al gato. El gesto me extraña dado el caso que el animal no es muy social.

—Le gustas… —digo impresionada.

—Al principio, siempre huía. Pero creo que se acostumbró a mí después de haber venido un par de veces.

¿Par de veces? ¿Acaso él ha venido a cuidar del gato en mi ausencia?

—Hay algo… —dice indeciso—. Hay algo que quiero mostrarte.

Me tma de la mano, no sin antes colocar la caja en su lugar habitual.

Su cabello está húmedo, al igual que su ropa y que yo. De la parte trasera del volvo saca una sombrilla y me la ofrece.

Caminamos un par de cuadras hasta parar frente a un edificio marrón de muchas ventanas. Luce deteriorado.

—Aquí es —anuncia.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Mi escuela secundaria —suspira.

Y, guiándome, me toma de la mano mientras caminamos por los pasillos del lugar. Bebederos, salones, jardines.

—Buenos recuerdos —me dice.

Estoy por preguntarle qué es lo que estamos haciendo aquí cuando me guía a la parte posterior del edificio. Hay tuberías, mesas y sillas deshechas.

Me señala una pared de madera.

—¿Ves esta tabla sobrepuesta? —acaricia el lugar—. Se rompió cuando la golpeé.

Mi ceño se frunce. Nunca he visto a Edward comportarse de manera agresiva.

—Fue una mala época para mí —me relata—. Ni siquiera quiero pensar en ello.

Los dos guardamos silencio. Él parece debatirse entre contarme o no. Inhala y exhala un par de veces antes de mirarme fijamente a los ojos.

—Alumnos golpeados y siendo intimidados era normal en esta escuela, Bella —su voz es apenas un susurro. Como si las paredes fueran a delatar lo que Edward quiere contarme—. Para protegerme y evitar problemas empecé a ignorar a los demás. A los que eran abusados. Me volví un camaleón. Cambiando de caras, de color, de actitudes. Mezclándome con los demás…

Sus ojos son dos perfectos cristales. Preparados para soltar una lágrima en cualquier momento.

—Cuando empezaron a intimidar a mi mejor amigo… Lo ignoré. Como a todos. Tanto era mi miedo de que me vieran hablando con él que lo evadía. Mi amistad con él era un secreto para mi propio beneficio.

Mi rostro ahora es una mueca de preocupación. Edward luce sombrío. Ajeno a lo que lo rodea.

—No sé en qué estaba pensando —suspira—. Un día, lo golpearon. Al borde de dejarlo casi irreconocible. Se fue a vivir con su madre después de esto. No sin antes agradecerme por haberle brindado mi amistad. Me dio las gracias, Bella —emboza una sonrisa triste—. A pesar de que yo no fui lo suficientemente valiente para defenderlo. Recuerdo haber venido aquí. Furioso. Impotente. Golpee la pared y se rompió. Al igual que yo.

Se gira, dejándome verlo de perfil. Sus ojos esmeralda miran al cielo nublado.

—Me sentía tan patético —admite. Guarda silencio unos segundos antes de continuar—. Bella. Me dijiste que no te gusta crear relaciones con la gente. Pero en realidad soy yo quien no las crea. Todavía soy un camaleón, me escondo en la multitud… Soy un imbécil.

—N-No. No es verdad —refuto—. Siempre eres el centro de atención, Edward. C-Creo que tienes que aprender a confiar en los demás.

—¿Isabella Swan me está diciendo que debo confiar? —me sonríe. Aunque la sonrisa no le llega a los ojos.

—Fuiste tú quien me enseñó eso —me atrevo a decir—. Me lo hiciste creer. A-A partir de ahora quiero confiar en los demás… Aunque sea sólo un poco.

—A diferencia de mí, Bella, tú no te escondes en la multitud. Admiro mucho eso de ti.

Sus palabras me hacen sonrojar.

—Bella… Esto podrá sonar muy masoquista pero… Me enamoré de la bofetada que me diste.

Sus manos descansan en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Una aura de paz ahora lo rodea, como si haberme contado lo que vivió en estos pasillos lo hubiesen liberado de una gran carga.

—Me gustas —le confieso. Porque hasta estos momentos yo también me estoy dando cuenta de mis sentimientos.

—¿Puedo besarte? —me pregunta. Al sonreír, un par de lágrimas caen por mis mejillas.

—Me has besado todo este tiempo y ¿hasta ahora te dignas a preguntar?

Él elimina el espacio entre nosotros y me besa. Pero este beso es diferente. Está lleno de sentimientos. Amor… Mutuo.

Cuando confías en alguien y llegas a conocerlo, también aprendes de sus heridas.

Las heridas que yo tengo, él también las tiene.

Él me ha mostrado las suyas… Y yo he decidido ya no ocultar las mías.

**.**

* * *

**Para música e imágenes de este capítulo, agrega a Emilia Hale en FB para ser parte del grupo "Our Requiem"**


End file.
